Singing in Harmony
by KissMeTinkerbell
Summary: When Rachel, Finn, Puck, Mercedes, Kurt, Santana, Mike, and Quinn leave William McKinley, the Glee Club is in need of new students. Valerie West becomes the new cheerleader and soon joins Glee, along with her boyfriend, Erik Tucker. Overcoming betrayals, drama, and newfound friendships, Valerie must find her place in the world. A lot of OCs and OOC.
1. Prejudice

**Chapter 1: Prejudice**

* * *

"Valerie!" My head snapped up as my name was called from across the room. A peeved Physics teacher was standing at the front, his glasses halfway down his nose and the mousy brown hair on the top of his hair slick with sweat. Mr Deaton was known for getting absorbed in his lessons and would often have the appearance of having done a race by the end of the period. He pushed his glasses up his nose and leaned forward, a sneer on his face as he glared at me. "Why don't you try paying attention to the lesson?"

My eyes dipped back down to the crisp white notebook paper on my desk. Usually very studious, I'd zoned out of the lesson, my brain far beyond the cramped classroom of William McKinley. I bit back a sarcastic remark and smiled politely. "I'm sorry, Mr Deaton. Won't happen again," I said, my voice oozing sweetness. Mr Deaton's face cracked from its hard shell to a wide stretched smile.

"Thank you, Ms West. Now, back to the subject at hand. Force has a direct relation to both mass and. . ." Mr Deaton continued with his lesson without even a second glass to me as my ears stopped listening and my eyes dropped back to my desk. I smoothed out my Cheerios uniform carefully and took a deep breath, calming my mind to think.

Two years of high school done with my third on its way. My junior year and second year in the Cheerios, I was a proud student at McKinley. I transferred here in my freshman year and since then, I've proudly risen in ranks to be one of the most popular people in the school. Everything seemed perfect; I had the star quarterback boyfriend and was head cheerleader. However, something in me seemed to be missing something, yearning for another. . . something to be part of, to find my place.

My eyes raised from my pleated cheer skirt to meet the eyes of my aforemention boyfriend. Erik Tucker, quarterback and one of the hottest guys in school, I had him wrapped around my finger. We'd been dating since the beginning of my sophomore year and we were seemingly the perfect version of the high school sweethearts.

A shrill ring cut through the air and I shook my head lightly, my surroundings falling back into place. I started putting my books back into my bag, having not been ready to go when the bell rang. Students rushed out and I hurried to leave. A hand came into my view and grabbed my Physics notebook, pushing it in my bag. I looked up to see Erik standing over me, a toothy grin on his dimpled face, dirty blonde hiar falling in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey, babe. Ready for lunch?" I zipped my bag and pulled my arms through the straps. I fluffed my hair from underneath my bag and enveloped my hand in his large hands. We walked down the hall, stopping only quickly to throw some books into my locker. As we walked through the quad to the common area for lunch, I heard a soft hum from the bottom of the stars.

_"I wake up with blood-shot eyes/ Struggled to memorize/ The way it felt between your thighs/ Pleasure that made you cry. . ." _A boy in a wheelchair was singing as he slowly rolled forward. He had brown hair and doesn't have an ounce of fashion sense, with high-buttoned collared shirts and a vest. Behind him stands an attractive brown-almost-black hair and a blonde haired football player. The black haired boy is smiling, dancing with no care in the world while the blonde flicks his hair out of his eyes.

The blonde stepped forward in front of the wheelchair kid and began his part of the song, "_I still don't have the reason/ And you don't have the time/ And it really makes me wonder/ If I ever gave a - about you."_ His voice was deeper and as he sang, he somehow made eye contact with all the swooning girls that stood around him.

I almost rolled my eyes as the blond weaved his way forward, nearing where Erik and I stood. Students were staring at the display, and though they would never join the group, they did get in the way of those of us trying to get to the commons, such as Erik and me. The Glee Club had risen to the top when they won nationals and it was their first year as champions. However, soon they gave up their position in defense of one of their own- not that we, the popular people, had any problem with their fall from grace.

_"Give me something to believe in/ Cause I don't believe in you anymore/ Anymore/ I wonder if it even makes a difference to try/ So this is goodbye!" _The black haired boy stepped forward and I smirked lightly as he followed the blond's footsteps. Their attempt to recruit members was almost futile. With the social order restored, nobody was lining up to be in glee club for their slushie facials.

As the song came to a close, students carried on with their earlier business. There was scattered clapping, but nothing like there had been when the Cheerios did our routines. The three boys seemed to deflate at their cold reception and turned to continue into the lunch room.

Erik and I came closer to the boys and when I was within earshot and laughed coldly, "You guys may have risen to the top for a couple months, but you're on bottom- _again._ When are you going to realize Glee club will always be a pack of losers?"

The blonde's eyes turned up to me. Beings as I sat with the Glee losers for their short stint on the top of the social ladder, you'd think I would have learned at least one of their names. I'd always knew they'd fall at some point; none of them had the social aptitude to stay on top for long. He glared, "You're just mad because you don't have any real talents, Valerie."

"_Sam,_ don't," the black haired guy said, his hand touching Sam's arm lightly, restraining and calming him.

Sam glared at me for a second longer then turned away, his head down. Wheelchair boy patted his back before rolling into the commons. Sam followed with the black-haired one bringing in the rear.

I leaned into Erik as we walked into the commons, smiling slightly as I watched a football player slushie the wheelchair kid across the commons.

* * *

The rest of the day went by in a blur as classes droned on. Erik and I made plans to spend some time at his house after school. I walked with him to his Mercedes-Benz silver convertible. Both Erik's and my parents had money and were some of the most influential people in little Lima, Ohio.

The wind blew threw my hair as we sped along the roads to the outskirts of the town where the nicer homes were. I pulled sunglasses on and let my golden blonde hair fly in the wind, out of my high pony.

As we arrived at the Tucker's Georgian estate off the highway, we both got out of the car. Erik's parents were always busy so the house was often left to him and his younger sister, Audree. Audree, having fallen in the clutches of the Glee club before thier descent into the pits of high school popularity, had rehersals after school, leaving the house completely open for Erik and I.

Once we were inside, Erik smiled and brushed my hair back from my face. "You looked beautiful today."

"Did I?" I looked up at him through my eyelashes. Erik and I had had sex February of last year and had taken my virginity too. Somehow, we'd been dating for a year and were still as much in love as we had been the first month we were together.

Erik nodded and leaned his lips down to touch mine. I instantly responded, my lips moving along his, pulling his bottom lip. My arms wrapped around his neck and his hands found the edge of my cheer shirt. I smiled under his lips and felt his fingers trail over the small expanse of bare skin between my skirt and my top. I laughed breathlessly and gasped as he pulled me flush against his body.

"I love you, Val," Erik murmured, pulling back slightly, his brown eyes fixed on my blue eyes. His eyes were serious and full of love- and maybe a little bit of something else.

I kissed his neck lightly, trailing kisses to his jaw, "I know. You've told me before."

He pulled my face up, hands running up my sides to cup my neck. Confusion swept through me as Erik's intent look stared into my soul. "I mean it. I love you. Don't forget that, ever."

"Did something happen? Why so serious?" I ran my hands down to rest lightly on his chest, abandoning their position around his neck.

Erik looked down and leaned his forehead against mine, "Just want to make sure you know."

I laughed and pulled away from him, "Of course I know that, Erik." I started to walk away from him, a knot tying in my stomach from his abrupt statement. Why was he so serious about it? He'd told me he loved me so many times, why did I need to know _now?_ "Let's continue what we were doing."

I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck again, my lips meeting his, pulling him down to my level. My right hand twisted into the dirty blonde hair on the nape of his neck and I hungrily kissed him in an attempt to rid myself of the uneasy feeling. _What was wrong with Erik?_

* * *

My head rested on Erik's bare chest as we curled together in his bed. We hadn't gone too far, just had a heavy makeout session. I'd decided to stay the night at his house and could see the sun going down through the large windows outside his bedroom. I was clothed in only some lacy red panties and his oversized McKinley High football tshirt. He had on a pair of pajama pants, having decided a shirt wasn't particularly important tonight.

We didn't talk or speak as we lay there; we just enjoyed each other's company. We could hear Audree moving in the room beyond our safe haven. By the time the sun was completely below the horizon, Erik's hand had stopped caressing my skin and his breaths had become steady and regular.

I laughed at how easily he fell asleep. He could fall asleep everywhere, even when his girlfriend was laying by him, almost half naked. I rolled away from his arms and looked at the clock- ten o'clock. More time had passed than I had expected and the sun was long gone by the time I decided I was hungry.

Audree was in bed, her door slightly open across the hall from Erik's bedroom. I walked to the grand staircase that led into the foyer and went through the archway to the kitchen. I'd stayed the night so many times, I knew where everything was. I grabbed the instant mac'n'cheese from the pantry and threw it in the microwave.

I sighed softly, waiting as the three minutes ticked by. The quiet was almost eery and I could here soft music playing from the living room. Audree, always the forgetful child, had left Pandora open on her laptop, which was on the living room table. I recognized the song playing: _"Talking to the Moon" _by Bruno Mars.

_"At night when the stars/ Light up my room/ I sit by myself/ Talking to the moon,"_ Bruno's voice sang out from the dark family room. I smiled lightly and joined in with the song, loving the feeling of the notes as I sang softly, hoping not to wake up Audree (Erik wouldn't be woken up by a F5 tornado tearing through the house).

I swayed slightly to the song, oozing into the simplicity of feeling the music. I closed my eyes and let go, just singing, _"Trying to get to you/ In hopes you're on/ The other side/ Talking to me too/ Or am I a fool/ Who sits alo-"_

"Valerie?" A soft voice called from the entryway. I stopped singing abruptly, blushing darkly as Audree's petite body entered the soft glow of the kitchen light. Though it wasn't taboo to sing, it was almost too close to being in Glee club to be normal among the more popular kids.

"Yeah?" I looked up at her, blinking in surprise.

She smiled widely, "You're an amazing singer!" She said excitedly, her eyes wide in amazement. "You sing better than most the people in Glee club. Why don't you join?"

I couldn't help it- I outright laughed at Audree's earnest face. I usually didn't want to make fun of my boyfriend's little sister but I really couldn't help myself. The absurdity of me joining _Glee Club_ was almost unbelievable. I would never stoop to something that would lower my popularity at school. Maybe other high school's weren't this bad but McKinley had a strict social structure and even cheerleaders could fall to the bottom of the social heap: a prime example being Quinn Fabray.

"Join that loser club? I'd never join something that was so repulsive," I sneered and turned away from Audree, grabbing my mac'n'cheese from the microwave. I grabbed the cheese packet and stirred it into the bowl, blowing on the noodles.

Audree snorted and I could feel her hurt glare on my back, "You're a coward, Valerie. You could be amazing but you never will be if you never try." I heard her retreating footsteps as she went back to bed.

I sighed softly and shook my head. Though my head saw the ridiculousness, I couldn't help but be tempted by the idea of dancing and singing, two things I was exceptionally good at. I raised a spoonful of cheesy noodles to my lips as I thought about the idea of being a Glee club member, even though it practically meant social suicide.

**Songs in this chapter:**

_**"Makes Me Wonder"**_** by Maroon 5**

_**"Talking to the Moon"**_** by Bruno Mars**


	2. Maybe She's Right

**There's a cuss word in this section. Whatever. Just btw, in case you care**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Maybe She's Right**

Even though I'd laughed in her face, I couldn't get read of the nagging thought that I should try out for Glee club. I'd been searching for something else to do, a place that I could belong. Maybe Glee club was the place I could be a star and outshine everyone else. Even though most of McKinley's other students hated the idea of show choir, maybe I could fit into both worlds.

Of course, I wasn't going to be open about it at first. I wasn't going to tell anyone of my involvement in Glee if it could be helped. Hell, maybe I could get Erik to understand and join the Glee club with me so I wouldn't be alone.

Auditions were over, however, and the Glee club was already in full swing. How could I get into a club in the middle of October, when they were prepairing for Sectionals in December? I walked through the halls of McKinley with Glee Club on my mind, opening my locker, head down. Irrational though it was, I still had a sinking that someone would figure what I was debating about and everything would be over for me. I pulled out my AP Literature textbook and binder and looked at the magnetic mirror on the inside of the locker door.

My popularity had begun with my looks. I was, simply put, beautiful beyond ordinary. With fair skin that didn't have a single blemish, almond shaped sky blue eyes, and perfectly natural golden blonde curls, my facial features were almost perfect. My body was the body of a model: five foot ten, fast metabolism, and amazingly shaped breasts and butt. The one downside to my modelesque perfection- I weighed just slightly too much to be a flyer on the cheer squad. Even with that one downside, I had beauty worthy of every woman's envy. I was the barbie doll girl that all young children aspire to be.

Then, I joined the Cheerios. My ruthlessness in outdoing my opponents and skills in both dance and tumbling led to my quick ascent to head cheerleader by my Junior year, outdoing even Seniors, who would traditionally get the spot.

And to add the topping to the cake of my popularity, I captured the _fancy_ of Erik Tucker. It wasn't hard to see why the handsome quarterback had been caught. Not only had my aforementioned beauty played a part in my seduction tactics, Erik and my parents were both equally wealthy, mine may be even more so than his. We clicked and from then on, we were rulers of the school.

But as I stared into my eyes in the mirror, I could almost see my future should I join Glee. A quick fall to the bottom of the pyramid which includes everyday slushie facials and the ridicule of my "friends". I shuddered at the thought of the potential social suicide.

On the other hand, I have the chance to add a second National championship to my name, as well as the ability to exploit my amazing singing talents. And, if I could potentially hide the fact that I was part of the Glee club, nobody would make fun of me. My eyes met with the black haired guy from yesterday and I took a deep breath. There's only one way to know if I would even want to join Glee club.

I just need to sing.

I walked across the hall, my eyes cutting across over the heads that crowded the hall. Maybe no one would notice that I was talking to the Glee lead loser. I tapped on his shoulder and smiled coldly, "Hey, loser."

His fluffy eyebrows pulled together in confusion and he looked me over, "My name is Blaine. What do you want?" He closed his locker and I saw a picture of him with the flamboyant gay (Kurt Hummel, I believe his name was) together.

"I want you to sing a duet with me," I said quietly with an authoritative voice. "Now."

His eyes shot open in surprise then the confused expression returned and he leaned forward, his voice quiet, "Why?"

I averted my eyes and shrugged lightly, "I feel like singing a duet."

"How about some other day? I already promised to call my boyfriend," Blaine answered and closed his locker.

I snorted, "I don't think you get it. We're doing a duet now, or else I will make sure you're life is a living hell." Blaine's eyes met mine and I could see the anger in them. Finally he sighed and nodded.

"Only if you tell me what for."

"I don't think you have any bargaining power here," I answered easily. "Meet me in the auditorium in five minutes or you'll regret it." I turned and stalked off, my red cheer bag bumping against my back as I flounced down the hall. I slipped into the auditorium, unseen by the rushing passerbys of high school life. Blaine was already there, his eyes meeting mine.

"Can we get this over with? Kurt's waiting," he complained and I laughed at him.

"You think I care that you're boyfriend's waiting for you. I don't," I turned and looked at the pianist waiting on stage. "Go. Play."

The piano intro began and I watched Blaine as he got ready to sing, his eyes glaring a hole into me. "_Say something, I'm giving up on you/ I'll be the one if you want me to/ Anywhere, I would've followed you/ Say something, I'm giving up on you,"_ He sang, his eyes closing before opening to meet mine, the anger and hatred still there.

_"And I am feeling so small/ It was over my head/ I know nothing at all,"_ I waited for my part, my eyes held in Blaine's deep gaze. I took a deep breath, readying myself for my first semi-public debut.

_"And I will stumble and fall/ I'm still learning to love,"_ I sang, my head shaking slightly as I stared into Blaine's eyes. I saw his suprise as he heard my voice; I realized he hadn't expected me to actually be able to sing well. _"Just starting to crawl."_

Blaine moved closer to me, his eyes intently searching mine, now past the initial anger, trying to figure out what I was trying to do by singing a duet with him. We came together, a blend of our voices as the song continued, _"Say something I'm giving up on you/ I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you/ Anywhere, I would've followed you/ Say something, I'm giving up on you."_

I continued alone, Blaine's head shaking in disbelief, _"And I will swallow my pride/ You're the one that I love/ And I'm saying goodbye."_ My lip trembled with the words, like saying the words actually meant something deeper than just a song to sing with someone. _"Say something, I'm giving up on you."_

Blaine smiled and we were only inches away from each other as we neared the end of the song and he joined me in song again, _"And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you/ And anywhere, I would have followed you."_

Blaine's face broke into a smile as he said, _"Oh-oh-oh-oh, say something,"_ at the same time I sang, _"I'm giving up on you."_

We ended the song, eyes on each other_, "Say something I'm giving up on you/ Say something."_

We were both almost out of breath from singing our hearts out. I lowered my mic and smiled lightly at him while he was grinning back. He laughed slightly, "That song almost made me think you had a heart."

I snorted at him, "It almost made me thing you could be straight." I shrugged lightly, "Songs lie, Blaine."

He nodded and chuckled softly, "Will you tell me the real reason you wanted to sing a duet with me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I said and smiled mischieviously, turning and beginning the walk out of the auditorium. I was almost all the way out before Blaine called my name. I turned slightly and looked back at him, pausing in my walk.

"You're not that bad of a person, if you would just stop being mean, Valerie," He said, smiling slightly.

I bit my lip and smiled at him. People had told me I was sweet and nice before. His words shouldn't have mattered to me but I could feel tears prick my eyes at his earnestness. I nodded.

"Thanks, Blaine. It means a lot." I turned to leave, my back to the boy on the stage.

"Valerie, you know that if you join Glee, you don't have to be a bitch for people to like you. We'll like you for who you really are, not who you pretend to be."

A tear slipped from my eye and down my cheek as I escaped the auditorium and fled to the empty hallways of the rest of the school. I wiped my hand across my cheek and laughed at myself. How weak I was, to let some boy I didn't know make me cry.

How pathetic.

* * *

**Kurt and Blaine aren't broken up, **_**yet.**_** Just by the way. I don't know the exact date but the episode aired on October 4, however it's around October 12 at this point. They break up in late October, instead. However, Santana and Brittany break up on October 3.**

**Songs in this chapter:**

_**"Say Something"**_** by A Great Big World**


	3. The New Rachel

**Chapter 3: The New Rachel**

* * *

The next day found me curled into Erik's arms at his house after school. We were in his living room, me in my Cheerios uniform and he in his letterman jacket, as per usual. The TV was on in the background but neither of us really paid attention to it.

Erik was kissing my neck and trying to get me to kiss him back but my mind was still preoccupied with the idea of joining Glee club. I took a deep breath and pushed him back, repositioning my body from my back being pressed to his chest to being faced towards him.

"Erik, I have a question. . . You can't judge me for it though- or tell anyone," I took a deep breath and took his hand in mine. He might be the only person who won't slushie me one day if I join Glee so I have to talk to him about it first. "I'm thinking about joining the Glee Club."

There was silence. My eyes were focused on our hands so I couldn't see Erik's face. My body tightened as the silence grew, expecting him to start yelling or break up with me. He was one of the biggest bullies of the Glee club members, taking huge joys in giving Glee members slushie faces.

When he finally spoke, his voice was quiet and subdued, "Why?" He didn't move his hands out of mine, which I took as a good sign, even though my heart was sinking into a pool of fear.

"When I sing, everything is easy and simple. It's like everything in the world is right and true. Songs can say what I never want to say. They can say the most beautiful and the most painful of things. The Glee kids accept me as I am and I don't have to pretend with them," I answered truthfully. I took a deep breath and bit my lip, unable to look up into his eyes.

A silence began again as he thought it over. I could feel his gaze on my body but I couldn't look him in the eye, afraid of what I would see. I didn't want to lose him. His hands were warm under mine but they weren't welcoming anymore. They seemed foreign and yet the only familiar part of Erik to me in this moment.

"What if they don't accept you, Valerie? What if when they get to know you, they truly realize how much of a bitch you are and won't talk to you? Then you're an outcast in two groups. You belong with the cheerleaders and football players, not with the loser Glee kids. You can't live in two worlds," he said slowly, each word carefully planned.

He was right. He voiced my main fears for joining Glee club: _What if they don't like the real me?_ I took a deep breath and finally raised my head to meet his eyes. They held absolutely nothing in their swirling brown depths. No anger, no pity, no sympathy, no love. They were blank, maybe thoughtful.

"I want to sing, Erik. I want to be in Glee club. Let me show you," I whispered and got up off the couch. I grabbed my iPhone off the coffee table and put it on the dock, beginning a song on the speakers.

"Just listen, Erik."

_"I asked her to stay/ But she wouldn't listen/ And she left before I had the chance to say/ The words that would mend/ The things that were broken/ But now it's far too late; she's gone away_," I sang to him, my eyes pleading with him to understand the connection I have with the music.

I came towards him, kneeling on the ground in front of him on the couch and took his hands in mine, _"It's not over tonight/ Just give me one more chance to make it right/ I may not make it through the night/ I won't go home without you."_

I rose to my feet and tugged lightly on his hands in the hope that he would stand. If I could just get him to understand how much I needed him to understand what I was going through, for him to be okay with me joining Glee club.

_"Of all the things I felt but never really shown/ Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go/ I should not ever let you go, oh, oh, oh. . ."_ I finished the song, shorter than I expected. I twined my fingers in his, watching his face for any sort of reaction. Anything that would indicate whether I will be feeling pain or joy next.

The song had left complete silence behind in it's wake. Finally Erik's voice cut through the air and broke the fragile silence between us, "You should go home, Valerie." He pulled away from me and left the room, leaving me brokenhearted and alone.

* * *

The next day, I almost expected a slushie in the face. I expected Erik to ruin my life because of what I told him last night. I didn't see him for the first four hours of the day. After Physics, when I went to my locker, I was about to shut it when I saw Erik walking down the hall. He had a slushie in his hand, cherry flavored. His eyes were fixed on me.

He was going to slushie me.

Panic filled me. I've never had a slushie in my face; I was always the one giving the slushie facial. I took deep breaths, ready for the attack. He was so close now, I could see the rigidness in his shoulders.

I took a deep breath and held it, going rigid in anticipation of the cold pain that would come from the slushie (or so I'd heard from the slushied Rachel last year). As the seconds ticked by with nothing happening, I almost opened my ears. The quiet rustle of Erik's letterman made me squeeze my eyes shut tighter.

I gasped in shock when I felt something warm touch my lips. Erik's lips pushed at mine, begging for attention. His tongue ran along my lips and I laughed in relief. I opened my eyes as Erik pulled away and smiled at him as he leaned against my locker. He held out the slushie to me, "Here, you can drink it or slushie someone."

I took the drink from his hand and looked at it then back to him, "So. . ."

"I didn't know what I needed to do. Glee is full of losers. I wanted to know if I could slushie you," he took a deep breath and stroked a piece of hair away from my face. "I could never slushie you, Val. I love you."

I lifted my hand to his, holding his hand against my cheek, "I love you too." I twined my fingers with him and we started walking down the hall, hand in hand. "So you're okay with me being in Glee club?"

He smiled at me and stopped me in the halls, taking my hands in his, "One step better: I'm joining with you."

* * *

"So everyone, give a round of applause to Erik Tucker and Valerie West, who are auditioning for Glee club this year," the adviser, Will Schuester, said in front of the choir kids, clapping. There were three familiar faces in the crowd: Brittany Pierce because of cheerleading, Audree Tucker because she's Erik's little sister, and Blaine Anderson because of our duet two days ago.

Brittany seems to not be interested in the two of us auditioning while Audree looks astonished and pissed, the former because her brother is trying out and the latter because me, who judged her so harshly, am trying. Lastly, Blaine is smiling wider than anything else. As the music to the song begins, Blaine sends me thumbs up.

Mr Schuester told Erik and I that we had to sing a duet for auditions, to save time. Eleven people's are on us as Erik and I get ready to sing in front of an audience, something I've never done.

_"Let's run away, from these lies/ Back to yesterday/ Safe tonight/ I feel the sun creepin' up like tick tock/I'll try to keep you in my head, but if not/ We'll just keep running from tomorrow,"_ I began the song, walking around Erik as I sang, pulling him with my eyes. I smiled at him seductively at him.

Erik took a deep breath and, for the first time in front of me, sang, _"With our lips locked/ Yeah, you've got me begging, begging."_ He sang better than I'd ever expected him to. Not as well as Blaine did in our duet and he was more awkward when singing.

_"Baby please don't go/ If I wake up tomorrow, will you still be here/ I don't know, if you feel the way I do/ If you leave I'm going to find you,"_ We sang together and it was pleasing to here. My finger lightly touched his chin and ran along it, pulling his lips down towards me. Just before the kiss, I turned away and continued the song, teasing him.

_"Baby please don't run away from my bed/ Start another day instead,"_ I smiled at him from across the choir room, watching him as the music wrapped us in another world.

_"Baby please don't go, go, go, go. . ."_ Erik sang in the background as I sang the next part of the song, _"I feel the sun creepin' up like tick tock/ I'll try to keep you in my head but if not/ We'll just keep running from tomorrow/ With our lips locked/ You've got me begging, begging/ If I wake up tomorrow, will you still be here?/ I don't know, if you feel the way I do/ If you leave I'm going to find you."_

_"Baby please don't go. . ."_ We sang the last line together, our bodies pressed close as the world held only the two of us. Around us, we heard applause and I shook my head slightly and finally noticed again that there were people watching us sing. I blushed lightly at how close Erik and I were.

Other students began to stand and I smiled at the standing ovation. Mr Schuester laughed and clapped, "I guess that's a pretty sure answer. You guys are officially part of Glee club!" I took Erik's hand in mine and held it above our hands, smiling at everyone.

From the fresh round of applause, I saw wheelchair kid lean over to Blaine not even a foot from where I stood. Even though it was a whisper, I still heard what he said, "_She_ is the new Rachel. She's better than Rachel ever was, almost."

* * *

**Songs in this chapter:**

_**"Won't Go Home Without You" **_**by Maroon 5**

_**"Please Don't Go"**_** by Mike Posner**


	4. First Day in Glee

**Chapter 4: First Day of Glee**

* * *

I never thought that after school I would start going to Glee club meetings. Or that I would be hurrying from Glee practice to cheer practice, hoping that my secret would stay safe. I never thought I would be dropped down to the "Glee" level and start singing songs to prepare for Nationals.

But here I am, on a Thursday afternoon, sitting in the choir room and talking with none other than Blaine Anderson. We're discussing song choices for Sectionals, which Blaine is fired up for.

"I think we should do really upbeat songs," Blaine was saying, excitement filling his body, practically oozing from his sweater vest. I smiled and pushed a stray strand of hair that fell from my high pony behind my ear.

I nodded, imagining what we could do with my skills in both dance and singing. "With perfectly choreographed dance numbers. That looks amazing, in my opinion." Blaine's eyes filled with joy and he nodded vigorously.

"Yes! Exactly what I was thinking!" Blaine reached forward, pulling me into a tight hug. I couldn't help but stiffen at his sudden touch. I heard a chuckle erupt from Blaine's lips and he pulled back, apologizing, "Sorry! I'm just excited I finally have someone on my side!" His voice dropped slightly as he continued, "Everyone in Glee's always focused on the singing portion. Most of them can't dance to save their lives."

I rolled my eyes, unable to hide my feelings on the absurdity of their inadequecy. How had they won a Nationals title without an amazing blend of dancing and singing. Though all these thoughts rumbled in my insides, my eyes steadily met Blaine's as I held in my true feelings.

"I think we'll be able to work on it, at least."

* * *

Erik's hand had always seemed to envelope mine in a warm, welcoming embrace. His hugs had always given me comfort and security. His kisses filled me with fire and lust. Over the past week of school, however, it seemed all the warmth had been eradicated from our relationship, leaving behind only the frozen husk of what once was.

I could tell Erik was trying to walk on eggshells whenever he was around me. He had given me a present everyday: pendants, flowers, and chocolates. I'd been dating Erik for a year by now and I feel safe to say that I know at least _some_ of his subtle nuances. For some reason that escaped me, Erik was trying to make up for something.

"Hey hon?" I said and glanced up at Erik. I was curled into his arms on the couch at his house, enjoying a day of comfortable movie watching and couch potato-ing.

Erik opened one eye, having fallen asleep during a rerun of _How I Met Your Mother_. "Yeah, babe?" He answered, voice groggy from sleep.

"Are you. . . hiding anything from me?" I asked tentatively, rubbing his hand, my eyes focused on his face. He opened the other eye, brow pulling together in confusion. His brown eyes questioned me, studied me. I bit my lip as his stare continued to bore into me.

He leaned forward, adjusting our positions until we were both sitting up and he was holding my face up gently to look at me. He stroked my cheek lightly, "Why would you think that, Val?"

I gulped lightly and put my hands on his chest, barely touching the shirt, "You've just been getting me gifts and being really sweet. You're not as hyper and excited as you usually are. You only do this when you feel guilty or you're trying to make up for something." i looked into his chocolate eyes, feeling small as his stair bored into my eyes for seconds more.

"I'm not hiding anything, babe," he said and his face broke into a crooked smile. His hands fell down to cup my shoulders, rubbing the soft spots then going to my thin waist. "I just wanted to make sure you knew I loved you." He leaned forward, pulling me against him, burying his face in my hair. Although my brain struggled to accept his words, his reasoning, my chest flickered with pains of doubt and betrayal, like a thorn hidden in the recesses, ready to puncture when one feels safe.

* * *

The next day found myself again in the Glee room, sitting between Blaine and Erik. Mr Schuester came in, hair in a messy disarray, vest slightly off-kilter. He looked at the class, face exuberant, "Well, everyone! Let's get started on Sectionals then! Any ideas for what we could do?"

Blaine raised his hand excitedly, back straight like the perfect little schoolboy ever teacher wishes for. Mr Schuester dipped his head and beckoned Blaine to stand in front of the class. He took my hand lightly and pulled me up in front, practically bouncing on his heels.

"So, Valerie and I think it would be a really good idea to learn upbeat dance numbers for competition," Blaine said, looking over the class.

I could feel eyes on me, boring their hatred into my skin. I looked over the class and my eyes meet Tina Cohen-Chang's Asian brown eyes. As our eyes met, she averted her eyes to fill with adoration of Blaine. She raised her hand slightly, "Um, Blaine? Do you want us to just be like Vocal Adrenaline in the way we compete?"

"I don't think we should follow all of their tactics, but I do think it would be a great idea to have a dancing edge. Whereas they focus on their best singers to carry the entire team, we still need to have a combination. Ballads, however, bore the judges. Unless you have someone _absolutely amazing _singing, the judges are going to yawn at whatever ballad you do. However, dancing brings their attention to you, rivets them to your performance. When you add the amazing vocals, it becomes a stupendously good performance," I answered, smiling at everyone.

Blaine nodded, eyes glancing from the class to me, "Yes! We could have dance lessons every day instead of the lessons until we all can get better. Everyone has to be willing to dance though."

Tina shrugged, "No offense to your idea, Blaine, but we won Nationals last year doing what we normally do and not copying someone else's group."

"We won last year based on vocals. However, this isn't just singing like it is in choir. It is _show choir_, which means we should dance as well. Make a show for everyone to watch. We can't stay sharp if we keep up doing what we've always done," Blaine replied.

"What if we don't want to dance?" Tina crossed her arms stubbornly, her eyes focused on Blaine.

I pursed my lips, anger bubbling. Nobody else particularly had a problem with our idea. Though they didn't seem too happy, I could tell everyone was willing to do whatever it takes to win. I looked at Blaine then at Tina, "Then you obviously don't want to win that bad." I retorted. I knew that I was starting to say things I shouldn't, that I was starting fights, but I couldn't help myself.

"I want to win, but I think we should be true to ourselves," Tina shot off, standing up from her chair. I could feel Mr Schuester judging the situation, wondering what would be best to do: let us work it out or cut in and mediate.

I took a deep breath, trying to curb the anger broiling in me, "We can still be 'true to ourselves' but we can also add in interesting dance numbers!" My voice was exasperated and sharp.

"Why do you even want to win, Valerie?" She turned to look at Mr Schuester. "You know we don't dance, Mr Schuester. So does Coach Sylvester. Maybe this is another plan to destroy the Glee club."

My mouth opened to retort, "This isn't about Coach Sylvester!"

"If it was for Coach Sylvester, Tina, why would I be on her side?" Blaine asked, brows knitting in stress.

"She tricked you! She's trying to destroy the Glee club!" Tina said, her hand flying out to point at me, accusing.

"Don't accuse me of something you have no proof for!" I yelled, my hands curling into fists.

Blaine could sense the tension of the situation rising and I felt his hand touch my shoulder lightly, "Valerie, relax. Nobody else thinks you're a spy."

"Are you kidding, Blaine?! The entire club thinks she's helping Coach Sylvester! Why else would she join Glee? She's slushied us for the past year and never paused in her insults!" Tina glared at me.

I brushed Blaine's hand off my shoulder and took a step forward, "Don't make judgements you know nothing about!" I yelled. I felt Blaine touch my waist, restraining me slightly.

"Girls, girls! Stop fighting; we're getting nowhere with this debate. Let's just have a democratic vote, shall we? Everyone sit down," mediated Mr Schuester, touching my shoulder and shooting Tina a look. Tina sat down grumpily and I flounced across the room to take my seat beside Erik. Blaine sat by me, a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"We will settle this democratically. Majority wins, okay?" Mr Schuester took a deep breath. "Whichever has seven or more votes will win. Those who vote for dancing, go to the right side of the room. Those who vote against, go to the left. You have to choose one or the other. Go."

I stand and walk over to the right side of the room, Blaine and Erik on either side of me. Tina goes to the left side of the room. Sam smiled lightly at me and came to stand by me. The bird-like girl came to stand by my side- Sugar, I think. My hopes started to rise at the amount of people choosing to dance, however, when I looked over to Tina's side, I saw that the red-headed freshman, Kyle, was with her, as well as Cameron, a sophomore. Dread head Joe had joined Tina as well and they were met by a girl that was in my grade. Brittany jumps up from her spot and skips over to the right side of the room. Erik smiles at his sister, Audree, who was finally standing to make her decision.

"Hey, Audree. Come here. One more person and we have seven on our side," Erik said, smiling.

Audree's bit her lip, indecisiveness flashing in her eyes. She took a deep breath and dropped her head, "Sorry, bro." She turned her back to Erik and joined the left side of the room. I could almost feel Erik's hurt over not having Audree join our side. I took his hand and squeezed it, a promise to talk later, after this was settled.

Blaine looked at the groups, "Six versus six. A tie."

"There's one person left to choose," Mr Schuester said, nodding his head to the middle of the classroom. Alone in the middle sat the wheelchair-bound Artie Abrams. His hands were resting in his laps and he kept looking between the sides. "Artie?"

"Do I have to Mr Schuester? I don't want to choose sides. . ." Artie said, his brow furrowed in despair at the thought of choosing between friends.

Mr Schuester took a breath, "Yes, Artie. You're the last person left, the thirteenth person. The deciding factor. You have to choose whether or not to dance."

I sighed and my shoulders dropped. Why in all of the world would a kid in a wheelchair choose to dance? I knew we'd lost the argument and sighed, the thought of ballads overwhelming me.

Artie gulped and looked between the sides. Blaine smiled nicely at him, "Come on, Artie. Use your eyes. Doesn't dancing look better than just standing around? More energetic and exciting?"

Tina's eyes flashed and she looked at Artie, pleading, "You won't be able to dance like what Blaine and Valerie have planned. You would be amazing at doing a non-dancing ballad, Artie."

Artie took a deep breath and closed his eyes tightly, "Fine, I know what I'm choosing."

I took Blaine's hand in my right hand and Erik's in my left, squeezing tightly. Even though I knew he wouldn't choose dancing, I couldn't help but suppress the hope that he would choose my side. Blaine squeezed back, looking at me out of the corner of his eyes.

I let my head fall and closed my eyes tightly, praying for Artie to roll to the right of the room. I heard the squeak of his wheels on the floor and held my breath for what his answer would be.


	5. Dance Fever

**Chapter 5: Dance Fever**

* * *

The wheelchair soon stopped and I opened my eyes, my breath stuck in my throat. My eyes scanned the opposing side of the room, looking for Artie. When I saw the devastated look on Tina's face, I couldn't help the small triumphant grin that began to spread. I turned my head to look at my side and, just past Blaine, I saw Artie sitting there.

My small grin blossomed into a full-fledged smile as I squealed. I threw my arms tightly around Blaine's neck in happiness, resting my head on his shoulder. He laughed and hugged me back, picking me up easily in his elation over winning. "We're going to dance!" I laughed excitedly and Blaine set me down.

"We did it, Val," Blaine said, his smirk resting easily on his face. I looked up at him and nodded, unable to keep the smile from my face. All around us, people were excitedly talking about the dance moves that we could do for our performances in Sectionals. I knew that the left side of the room was devoid of celebration but I couldn't find it in me to actually care.

A small figure appeared in front of our group, beside Artie. Tina's brown hair was recognizable and I groaned, awaiting her anger fit that was sure to come. She was quiet for a little bit and the rest of the dance group quieted down. Finally Tina spoke, "Why'd you choose to dance, Artie?"

He sighed sadly and looked at his feet. Then he replied, "Dancing _does_ look better. Even if I can't take part, it'll look amazing when we're up there. Plus, dancing can be really fun."

Tina nodded and turned back around, walking dejectedly back to the other five that voted against dancing. Mr Schuester smiled and stood up, clapping his hands together once to get our attention.

"Now that we know what we're doing, we need people that are willing to teach the dancing. Anyone willing to step up?"

I smiled and raised my hand, "I can Mr Schue. I dance pretty well. If I have Brittany to help me, we can totally choreograph the dance and also teach everyone the moves. We can do it after school for an hour and a half every day, if that works with everyone."

"Brittany? Will you help Valerie teach the others how to dance?"

"Yeah, totally, Mr Schue," Brittany nodded.

"Then it's settled. Will everyone be at the after school practices?" Mr Schue looked over the class, taking in the nodding heads as he spoke. He dismissed us, reminding us of tomorrow's after school practice. I left with Blaine by one shoulder and Erik's hand in mine on my other side.

* * *

"Valerie? What do you think we should do for the dance lesson tomorrow?" Brittany asked, leaning back to press against my headboard. She was sitting on my bed, a magazine on her lap. Her Cheerios skirt was splayed on the bed around her.

I looked up from my place on the bed, laying across the end. I tapped my chin thoughtfully and smiled lightly. "You've danced with them before now, right?"

"Yeah," Brittany snorted and rolled her eyes, "They're really not good."

"Why not?" I rolled over onto my back, my eyes focus on the ceiling. My mind was racing, trying to figure out the perfect way to get everyone ready to dance for Sectionals in only a month and a half.

"They're not fit, nor do they have any knowledge of any specific moves. They also don't really have any passion," Brittany said. Even though much of what Brittany said could be mean and was often irrational, the whimsical thoughtlessness she spoke with often made others forgive her for her remarks. Although her statement seemed rude, there was no hidden hatred or anger within them. She was stating only what she saw as fact.

I smiled lightly and sat up. "I know what we're doing tomorrow." I paused and looked at Brittany. We used to be friends, before she joined Glee. When she joined the Glee club, we really stopped talking because I couldn't understand what would drive her to do something like that. "Hey, Britt? How are you and Santana?" I asked the first thing I could think of in regards to what I could remember of her life nowadays.

Brittany's eyes shot up to me and she put down her magazine. "Santana and I broke up two weeks ago. You didn't know?"

Surprise filled me, then embarrassment that I'd been so involved in myself that I didn't know that Brittany's girlfriend had broken up with her. "No, I didn't know. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you, Britt." I moved over the bed to sit beside her, sighing. "How have you been since then?"

She looked at me and I could see the sadness and pain still there. She then replied quietly, voice tinged with unshed tears, "It's been better since Erik-" She paused and looked away before continuing, "-talked me through it."

"Erik helped you?" My brows knit together, trying to remember if Erik had ever mentioned helping Brittany with her problems with Santana. Nothing came up and I shrugged it off, looking back at Brittany.

She nodded, smiling slightly, "Y-Yeah. He did."

"What'd he tell you?" I asked, hoping I could help build of Erik's help for her.

She bit her lip and looked at the ceiling for a few seconds. She seemed to be battling what to say and I waited for her to speak. When she didn't speak I started rubbing her back. Even though she was trying to hold it together, she must still be heartbroken over Santana. She spoke, "He, uh, just told me I'd get through it and stuff. That, like, if I focused on other things, that I wouldn't have time to think about Santana. So I've been throwing myself into the Cheerios and Glee. And now this dance lesson thing."

I nodded and rubbed her back soothingly, "Yeah, Britt. You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

She looked at me for a second, her eyes searching mine, before nodding, "Yeah, totally, Val."

* * *

"Okay everyone! Brittany and I will be teaching all of you how to dance so we can kick some serious butt at Sectionals!" I smiled as I stood on the stairs above the others in the quad of the school. Cheers for my words came from all ten people standing in front of me. Artie was absent, which I felt horrible about but wouldn't push. Even though I'd had doubts, Tina and the other five against dancing had shown up.

Brittany smiled, "We will be your trainers! Everything we say goes, right guys?" A chorus of agreement came from the assembled Glee clubbers.

"No matter what?" I asked seriously, my eyes passing over the kids. They wouldn't like what came next at all. Everyone nodded in agreement at my statement.

I nodded and smiled, "Good! Now, five laps around the school."

Smiles fell from everywhere in the group. Freshmeat- Kyle?- called out from the back of the group, "What about dancing?"

"None of you are in shape. Dancing is a lot of excercise so we're going to condition for the next two weeks," Brittany said, hands on hips.

"Like, running? Around the _entire_ school?"

"Five times?"

I nodded at the two that complained, Tina and the quite girl that were against dancing. "Yes! Running will get your endurance up. Then we'll continue with the conditioning."

"What if I don't do it?" Tina asked, arms crossed across her tiny chest.

I looked her in the eye, "One, you agreed to do everything I said. And two, then you won't learn to dance."

"Just do it, TIna," Blaine said from behind her. "Britt and Val know what they're doing." He touched Tina's arm lightly, smiling at her.

She looked at where Blaine's hand touched her arm, "Yeah, I guess it's fine, Blaine."

"Great."

I rolled my eyes at TIna's developing crush on Blaine. How could she not understand that as he was _gay_ he wasn't interested in _girls_?

I took a deep breath and started running, the rest of the group falling in step with me.

* * *

My hand was ensconced in Erik's as we exited the Physics classroom, heading off towards the Glee room for afternoon dance practice. I saw Tina walk up to Blaine from across the hall and I couldn't help the irritation that filled me as I watched Tina _throw_ herself at Blaine.

I looked up at Erik and smiled, "Give me one second, Erik. I'll be right back." He nodded and disappeared from my side. I stalked over to Blaine's side and pasted a large smile on.

"Hey, Blaine. Tina. What are you talking about?" I glared at Tina, looking over her small frame.

Blaine smiled down at me, "Tina's just asking to hang out after dance practice."

"Oh, that's too bad," I sighed, looking at her. "Blaine's coming over to my house after dance practice so Britt, him, and I can work over choreography. Remember, Blaine?"

Blaine laughed and smacked his head lightly, "I'm sorry, Tina! I totally forgot about that! I told Brittany and Valerie I would help them with the choreography."

Tina looked between the two of us, indignant. She snorted, "It's totally fine. See you later, Blaine." She brushed past me, her shoulder hitting mine. "Valerie."

I chuckled at her petty trick and looked at Blaine, "See you tonight?"

"Tonight, Val," he smiled and left after a smile at me. I waved at him then walked over to meet Erik, who had found a few of his football buddies.

* * *

**Happy 4th of July to anyone who celebrates it (I know there are some non-American viewers, so just... ignore this?)! What did everyone do for the holiday? I'm on the lake and _everyone_ was out on the water today. We went tubing and also went swimming a lot. So, again, happy holidays to everyone and happy-normal-day to anyone not American.**


	6. Cousin Jamie

**Chapter 6: Cousin Jamie**

* * *

Mr Schuester looked over the class and smiled, "I have decided that Blaine, Valerie, and Brittany will be in charge of one song for Sectionals to get everyone in the dancing mood. They will be in leadership positions and will be in charge of every part of the dance routine."

Blaine stood and beckoned Brittany and I up. Blaine smiled at everyone, "Brittany, Val, and I got together and decided that we would give everyone their dance partners today."

"You're dance partner will be the same for every dance routine. Dance partners have to have trust in each other or else they will never be good," I said, looking over the people that sat around us.

"And we all agreed on this, so don't argue. We decided the partners based on who we think will work together the best," Brittany said, then looked at the clipboard Blaine and I had given her so she would remember the pairs.

"Audree and Cameron," Brittany began, looking up at the crowd. "Joe and Quincey. I'm with Sam. Blaine is with Sugar. TIna and Kyle. Erik is with Valerie." She smiled and looked over the class, smiling lightly.

"Is everyone okay with that?" Blaine asked. When nobody answered, he nodded and looked at Mr Schuester. "You're go, Mr Schue." He went and sat down, Brittany and I following him back to our seats.

* * *

I walked down the hall, my Cheerio's skirt pleats swishing past my thighs, my high pony swinging from left to right with each step I took. My eyes scanned the halls of the schools, taking stock of the social interactions going on.

I saw Tina from my peripheral, speaking with the quiet girl that never spoke from Glee class. Not ten feet from their conversation, a group of Cheerios were gossiping about the new trends.

I joined them, smiling fakely at each girl in turn. I was within earshot of Tina's conversation and I couldn't help but eavesdrop. Tina's grating, uppity voice was whining about Glee class, "I think that I was put with the freshman just because Valerie doesn't like me. She's trying to ruin my place in Glee."

"She is rude," the other girl said, her voice barely audible.

Tina chuckled, "Rude is one way to put it. She doesn't like me so she stuck me with the _freshman_. She's trying to steal my spotlight!"

"That's horrible," was the answer.

"I know! How can Mr Schue put up with this?!" Tina lamented, "She's trying to ruin the Glee club!"

I snorted and turned around, stalking up to Tina and the quiet girl. I smiled sweetly at them, "Are you unhappy with who you're dance partners are?"

Tina ground her teeth and glared at me, "No, Valerie."

I smiled, "That's amazing. Oh, and I wanted to talk to you about why you were with Kyle." My voice oozed sweetness. "Blaine didn't think you would be good enough to dance with one of the better dancers. Also, Quincey is too tall for Kyle. It wouldn't look good if the girl was taller than her dance partner." I was proud of myself. Over the last two years, I'd become a better liar than I'd ever dreamed I'd been. The lie about Blaine just slipped off my tongue, improvised on the spot, almost without any direction from my brain.

"Blaine said that?" Tina said, her voice deflated. I could hear the disguised hurt in her voice.

I nodded, "Yes. I'm sorry. He usually tries to hide it, but he doesn't think much of you." I smiled smugly at my work and began to turn but heard a voice speak quietly from behind me to Tina, "Tina, ignore her. She doesn't know what she's talking about. She's trying to rile you up."

I whirled around quickly to meet the eyes of the other girl. She was below average in looks. She had the classic "nerd" look, with large framed glasses, a birdlike frame, and a mousy brown poof of curly hair framing her face. I looked her over incredulously then asked, "Who are you again?"

"Q-Quincey Adamson," she said.

"Do you even go to this school?" I asked, racking my brain to think of when I would have possible seen her.

"Y-yes. I've been going to William McKinley for all of high school," Quincey said, eyes wide. She was shaking.

I shrugged, "I really can't remember ever seeing you."

"We have two classes together this year," Quincey answered. I shook my hand and then heard footsteps approach. I turned just in time to see the red lettermans surround Tina and Quincey, to either side of me. Two of the football players, Jamie and Lewis, released their slushies into the faces of the two girls. Laughter erupted from the six players. I couldn't help but laugh with them, especially with the expression on Tina's face before the ice hit her face.

Tina's hands raised up and brushed the residual slush from her face as she stormed off. I continued laughing with the football players, knuckle bumping Jamie, "Good job, Jamie." I saw Quincey run off from the corner of my eye but was too preoccupied with Jamie to notice. The other football players wandered off.

"Long time no see, squirt," Jamie said, batting my ponytail to the side. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. I'd known Jamie my entire life and he could often seem like the older brother I had never had. He was my cousin and he would often come over to my house for the summer to stay with my parents. It'd been two months since we saw each other since he was busy with football and caring for his younger sisters, Robin and Kaylie, and I was busy juggling dance lesson, Glee, and the Cheerios.

"It's only been two weeks!" I replied, ruffling his chocolate brown hair, our only true difference. We were both outstandingly beautiful (good genes, I'd guess). We had the same bone structure and were both pretty tall. We had the exact same sky blue eyes.

He pouted, "So? You don't want to see me?"

"I missed you, Jamie," We started to walk down the hall. "So, what's happened with you?"

"I've been volunteering for the past two months. I've been so busy between that, football, and the girls," he sighed. "Kaylie and Robin miss you lots, squirt." The nickname had came because I'd always been shorter than him and no one else. When everyone else called me a giant, Jamie was there to remind me I was a tiny bug compared to him.

"I miss the twins. I'll try to come over soon," I told him.

He looked at me mischieviously, "You better." We wer passing the girls bathroom and Jamie paused, listening. He sighed and took my hand in his, pulling me to the edge of the hallway traffic.

"Can I ask you to do something?" He looked me in the eye.

"Yeah, totally. What's wrong?"

"Throwing slushies is fun but it can actually hurt, or so Puck and Finn said last year. I know it's lame to care, but I don't think that nerd took it very well. Just make sure she's not hurt, okay?" He wasn't talking very loud, trying to keep his concern secret.

"I guess, Jamie," I answered. He said his thanks and left, heading away down the hall.

I turned and walked into the bathroom, my eyes catching the girl in the corner. Quincey was crying, wiping slushie juices off her face. I couldn't keep away the disdain I felt at seeing her so pathetic, "Are you okay?"

Her head snapped up and she looked at me, "Me?"

"Who else?" I snapped, rolling my eyes.

"I'm fine," she answered, throwing away a paper towel.

I watched her and could tell from her face that she wasn't fine. Her eyes were still wet from crying. I took a deep breath and knew I should help her. I took a deep breath, and after a quick internal debate, turned around and left the room, unable to figure out how to help the snotty, teary-eyed girl.


	7. Sleepover

**Chapter 7: Sleepover**

* * *

"We're going to work on relationships in Glee class today!" Mr Schuester announced, standing in front of the class. He was rolling on his heels and looked around. "I will randomly assign everyone partners and they will get to know each other! If possible, a returning member will be paired with a newbie. After we get into groups, we will start exercises.

"Tina and Audree. Sam and Cameron. Blaine and Valerie. Joe and Quincey. Sugar with Kyle. Brittany and Erik. Joe will be with-"

"Erik and I can't be in a group together," Brittany said, her whimsical voice matter-of-fact. She shook her head slightly, her high pony curl bouncing.

Mr Schue smiled indulgently, "Why not, Brittany?"

Brittany took a deep breath then stood up, "I have a suspicion that Erik is working with Lord Tubbington in his drug deals."

"Britt, I'm sure Erik isn't in any drug deals," I said as I turned to look at her. I was used to Brittany's Lord Tubbington fantasies. However, she usually kept them to her home and not in the middle of Glee class.

Brittany didn't look at me, "I'm almost completely sure of it. I can't work with him Mr Schue."

My brow creased as I watched her, watching the stiff posture of her shoulders. Mr Schue sighed, "Are you completely sure you can't try to work with him and get past his 'drug dealing'?"

"I'm completely sure," Brittany answered.

Mr Schue nodded and smiled tightly at her, "Well, then. Is anyone willing to trade their partner to help Brittany out?"

Joe raised his hand, then pushed a thick brown dread away from his face, "I'll trade Quincey to help out Brittany, if nobody minds." Mr Schuester agreed and let Joe take Erik as his partner and Brittany became Quincey's partner.

"Now, you're assignment is to get to know your partner well and then share a song that tells us something about them. You have one week to do this." He smiled widely and nodded slightly, "You may work on that now."

I looked at Blaine and smiled widely, "It's nice that we're paired together."

"Yeah. So I guess we just talk together?"

"Mmhmm. . ." I stood up and pulled Blaine with me. I sat on the top of the piano, unable to stand sitting in a chair for too long. Blaine pulled himself on top and I looked at him. "So, what do we talk about?"

Blaine thought for a moment then swung his head around and looked at me through long lashes, "What's your story?"

My breath caught in my throat and I smiled slightly at him. He looked so attractive looking up at me with long lashes, his hazel eyes an enchanting mix of green and brown. I shook my head, getting the look of Blaine from my mind. I continued speaking, "I was born in Akron, Ohio to my parents- Randall and Annette West. I went to elementary school there. When I got into sixth grade, my dad took a new job that put him in Chicago. We moved there until halfway through my freshman year, when my dad decided we should move to Lima. I started dating Erik last year. I have no siblings, and my only cousin is Jamie Mercier, on my mother's side."

Blaine nodded, smiling slightly, "Jamie Mercier that goes to our school, the football player?"

"Yeah. We're really close," I answered. "What about you?"

Blaine took a deep breath, "My family is comprised of my mom, Yvonne Anderson, my dad, Derek Anderson, and my brother Cooper. Cooper would always pick on me," he said conversationally, rolling his eyes and chuckling. "One year, I decided I should try out being gay, I went to a dance with another guy. While we were waiting for my father to get there, a homophobic group of boys beat us up. It's the reason I transferred to Dalton." Blaine's voice shook and he wasn't looking at me. I reached over and took his hand in my, twining my fingers with his and squeezing his hand. He looked at me and smiled slightly, muttering a thanks. "I fit in at Dalton but last year, I decided to transfer so I could be with my boyfriend at the time, Kurt Hummel."

"The flaming gay?"

Blaine laughed slightly, "He was definitely very feminine, yes. He went to New York and is currently pursuing his dream to apply to NYADA. We're still together."

I nodded and smiled, "That's great." I looked around, my eyes passing over the others in the room.

"Hey, Val. You should come over to my house tonight so we can go over choreography and talk over our song," Blaine said, smiling.

"Yeah, totally. I'll be there."

* * *

I was talking with some other Cheerios in the halls, when there was a tap on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and turned around, my eyes finding a group of football boys. The leader was holding a cherry slushie in his hand. It was Lewis, who had slushied Tina and Quincey.

"Hey, Valerie," Lewis said, his smile lopsided. He had windswept blonde hair and hazel eyes. He's good friends with Erik, so I would hang out with him a lot when I was younger. The Cheerios around my wandered off as a group, bored with our conversation.

A football player beside him, grinned, "We heard a rumor around school."

"From that Asian girl in the loser Glee club," another boy said.

Lewis raised the slushie slightly, tipping his head to it menacingly, "Are you and Erik in the Glee club, Valerie?"

I gulped and bit my lip slightly, laughing nervously. As of now, I hadn't been slushied- or even been close to being slushied. Nobody really even knew that I was in Glee, except the Glee kids. I should have known that my secret would be out. My only problem was how to maneuver my way through the situation. I took a deep breath and looked at Lewis in the eye, "Why would you listen to someone in the Glee club?" I replied, my nose curling up in disdain.

"So it's not true?" Lewis asked, disbelieving, shaking the slushie slightly.

I laughed slightly, "No, of course not. Why the hell would I be in Glee?"

"Because Erik is."

I looked down, pushing a strand of hair out my eyes nervously. I looked down, "Why do you think Erik would _sing_?" I asked, incredulously.

"His sister told us," Lewis shrugged easily.

I laughed out loud, holding my stomach, "I know what's happening! Erik's sister wants to get back at her for calling her a loser yesterday by getting you guys to slushie him. Yeah, Erik's not on Glee!"

Lewis's eyes narrowed and I could tell he didn't believe me. The other guys sighed, "Let's go Lewis! There's other people to slushie and throw in dumpsters." They all turned and left down the hall.

I sighed and leaned against the lockers, putting my head in my hands.

* * *

Blaine and I were laying on our bed together, watching _"Titanic"_ on the TV. We'd finished talking over choreography and songs and had moved on to more interesting things of the night.

"He could have fit onto the board with her," Blaine said, laughing softly at the movie.

I shrugged, "I understand why it wouldn't work, because the door would flip. However, if she just got on the other side of the board that he was, he could have gotten on and he wouldn't die."

Blaine nodded and chuckled as he pushed himself off the bed, "I'm going to go get a water; do you want anything?"

"Water?"

"I'll get you one. I'll be back in, like, twenty seconds," Blaine told me then his face disappeared through the door.

I got off the bed, setting the popcorn bowl on the nightstand. I walked over to his TV and kneeled down, going through his movies, trying to pick the next one to watch. The titles flew by as I looked at them. _The Notebook, We're the Millers, The Godfather, Schindler's List, Lord of the Rings, Dead Poet's Society, _and _Fight Club. _I smiled slightly and then spotted exactly what I wanted to watch: _Pitch Perfect_.

Suddenly, there was a hand on my waist, fingers digging into my sides. They wiggled slightly and I couldn't help but squeal as I was tickled. I jumped back, pushing into the body behind me. We both rolled back and I was encircled in arms. I was still laughing from being tickled and I could feel the rumble of a chest beside me.

I turned my head slightly to see Blaine beside me, his hazel eyes full of laughter and his eyes on me. We laughed on the ground together for a couple minutes, Blaine's arms around me, until we both calmed down. Finally, as there was one last chuckle, we just laid there.

"I got you're water, Val," Blaine said, his voice soft as his eyes stared into mine. His arms were warm against me and I loved the comfort they provided.

I leaned closer to him and whispered, "I have to tell you a secret."

He leaned his head in, "Yeah?"

As he got closer, my eyes ran over his face. I lurched back, grabbed a pillow that was laying on the ground and hit his head. He gasped and I jumped up, giggling. "That's for tickling me!" I laughed.

The night ended when, after an hour of epic pillow fighting, we exhaustively fell in a heap on the bed, instantly falling asleep.


	8. A Secret Revealed

**Chapter 8: A Secret Revealed**

* * *

"After a week of working on our songs, I think everyone has chosen their song for the excercise. Would anyone like to go first?" Mr Schuester asked, looking around.

The room was quiet for a while, everyone looking at others, hoping they won't be chosen. Mr Schuester sighed, "Come on, guys."

Blaine smiled and looked at me. I bit my lip, watching him. I couldn't bring myself to _want_ to go first. Blaine raised his hand in front of him, inviting me to take his hand and step up. I hesitated then placed my hand in his. Instantly, he pulled me up, towards the middle of the room.

Blaine walked over to the pianist and whispered our song choice to him. He then moved to the side of the room and pulled himself up onto the piano. I pursed my lips softly and took a deep breath, preparing myself to sing for the entire class.

_" Cold as ice/ And more bitter than a december/ Winter night/ That's how I treated you./ And I know that I/ I sometimes tend to lose my temper/ And I cross the line/ Yeah, that's the truth,"_ I sang, walking closer to Blaine. Even though the song seemed to be written for a romantic relationship, Blaine and I had decided it would work pretty well for us- since I used to (and sometimes still do) act like a complete bitch to him.

Blaine leaned forward on the piano, "_I know it gets hard sometimes/ But I could never/ Leave your side/ No matter what I say._/ _'Cause if I wanted to go, I would have gone by now."_ Blaine began the chorus, eyes focused on mine.

"_But I really need you near me too/ Keep my mind off the edge,"_ I replied to him, taking a step closer to him with every word I sang.

He slid off the piano, raising his hand as he sang, "_If I wanted to leave, I would have left by now."_

I smiled and reached forward, my hand touching his lightly. We both turned, together, to face the crowd, "_But you're the only one that knows me/ Better than I know myself._"

"_All along/ I tried to pretend it didn't matter/ If I was alone./ But deep down I know/ If you were gone/ For even a day I wouldn't know which way to turn/ 'Cause I'm lost without you,_" Blaine sang, walking away from me. Orginally, we thought that the song was mostly focused on me, however we decided that Blaine also wasn't _best_ friends with anyone until we became friends.

"_I know it gets hard sometimes/ But I could never/ Leave you're side/ No matter what I say,_" I answered him, sneaking up on him and jumping on his back. My legs wrapped around his waist and he grapped my thighs, holding me up.

We sang the next verse united, "_Cause if I wanted to go, I would have gone by now/ But I really need you near me to/ Keep my mind off the edge/ If I wanted to leave I would have left by now/ But you're the only one that knows me/ Better than I know myself."_

Blaine let go of me and I jumped off his back. I ran across the room, twirling around, "_I get kind of dark."_

"_Let it go too far,_" Blaine answered, following me across the room.

"_I can be obnoxious at times,_" Blaine's hands rested on my waist and he lifted me up as he started to swing, twirling me around as we walked across the room.

"_But try and see my heart."_

"_Cause I need you now."_

Blaine set me down on the ground and I turned around to look him in the face, "_So don't let me down."_

_"You're the only thing in this world," _Blaine replied.

In unison, we said, "_I would die without."_

We sang the chorus again, together. When we finished, Blaine and I bowed as most other students clapped. Mr Schue was smiling widely, clapping loudly. He stood and shooed us to our seats, "That was amazing, Blaine and Valerie. You guys really did well on the assignment! It'll be hard to follow that."

Blaine and I both smiled proudly and fistbumped triumphantly.

* * *

Blaine and I were making plans to hang out when we found a tight group of football players surrounding someone. They were all laughing and I could tell the tensions were high. On the outskirts of the football group was Jamie.

I grabbed Jamie's arm, curious as to what was going on. Blaine was beside me, just as curious. "Jamie? What happened?"

He flicked his brown hair from his eyes and frowned, "From what I heard, Lewis is trying to beat Erik into admitting he's in Glee."

My eyes widened, "Is he hurt?" Without waiting for an answer, I started to push my way through the crowd until finally I saw Lewis's large, overbearing frame standing over the ever-so-slightly smaller frame of Erik, who was held against a locker by two other players.

Lewis sneered at Erik, "Just admit you're in Glee!"

Erik snorted and pushed Lewis, "Let me go, douchebag. I'm not in Glee."

"Lewis, stop," I said and touched his shoulder. "Erik's not in Glee."

He turned on me and then his eyes darted to right above my shoulder, "Then why are you hanging out with him?" I twirled around and saw Blaine at my side. Crap. Blaine didn't know I was hiding Glee from the jocks and Cheerios. He would be pissed I was hiding half my life just for my reputation, yet I couldn't let Lewis know I was in Glee club.

I took a deep breath and watched Blaine, weighing my options. My friendship with Blaine or my reputation? Which was worth more? I licked my lips and turned myhead to look past Lewis to Erik. His brown eyes were dark as he watched me and I knew what he wanted me to do: give Blaine up and say we're not in Glee. It would be twenty times easier to just give him up.

I couldn't do it.

"We're friends," I whispered, my lip trembling slightly as I waited for Lewis's reaction.

He smiled, knowing he caught me, "He's a Glee loser. Why are you friends with him."

"We're in Glee together," I said, raising my head to stare Lewis in the eye. Lewis laughed and looked at Erik, proud that he'd "pulled" my confession from me. Erik's eyes were full of pain as he watched me. I'd just given up our dirty little secret and he'd had no say in the matter.

"Erik's in Glee too, then," Lewis asked, eyes returning to me. Obviously he got the answer he wanted from my expression because he smiled, satisfied. He knew he'd won. Lewis had always wanted to be on top. I'd known that since the day I'd met him. Even when he pretended to be friends with Erik last year, his eyes had always been on the prize- being on top of the school. Now that he'd removed the power couple on top, Lewis was bound to be top dog on campus.

Lewis stepped up to Erik threateningly. One of the football players handed Lewis a slushie cup, filled with freezing blue liquid. Erik closed his eyes and grimaced as he watched Lewis, ready for the impending doom of slushie face. Lewis tapped his foot, then cocked his head to the side, "There is a way you could save yourself from being slushied."

Erik's eyes snapped open and his eyes probed Lewis's. He cautiously asked, "What is it?"

"Slushie your sister," Lewis answered, shrugging. "Out of the entire year and a half she's been a Glee loser, you haven't slushied her. If you slushie her, I'll leave you alone." The football players all stepped back and blocked the hall. Audree was walking down the hall, standing by her boyfriend and fellow Glee clubber, Cameron.

Erik watched his sister, the indecision flickering. Though they often had what seemed to be a rocky relationship, Erik truly cared about his sister. She was the only family he loved and that wanted him around. When Erik's dad missed his birthday, Audree was by his side. She'd been his only friend when he was an awkward 6th grader.

He took the slushie and walked up to Audree. Even from this far away, I could see the sharp set of his jaw and knew he was grinding his teeth, which he did when he was nervous- or when he had to make a big decision.

Audree's attention was caught by the appearance of her brother, "Hey, Erik. I need to talk to you about-" Her sentence stopped when she saw the tight grip of his hand on the slushie. Her brow furrowed, "What are you doing?"

Erik gulped, his eyes down on the ground, "Audree, I-" His voice caught and I could see him struggling to decide what he should do.

"Come on, Tucker. We don't have all day," Lewis said, coming to stand by Erik's shoulder.

Audree's eyes flitted between her older brother and the overbearing junior. She looked again at the slushie in Erik's hand and realization dawned in her eyes. Pain flooded her eyes and she took a small step back. "Erik, don't."

"Audree, I have to," Erik said, his voice soft. He sighed and looked at his sister.

"No you don't. I'm your sister. Some things are more important than you're reputation in_ high school_, Erik," Audree answered incredulously.

"You don't understand."

She laughed bitterly, "Are you really going to choose these jocks over your own blood?"

Erik shook his head, "It's not like that, A."

The fight seemed to leave Audree. She shook her head, "Yes it is, Erik." She said, her voice full of sadness. "I've always been on your side, Erik."

He gulped and murmured, "I'm sorry." He raised his hand quickly and the slushie slammed into Audree's face. She gasped and her hands raised in surprise. Erik stepped back and let the empty cup fall. Lewis clapped him on the back, congratulating him.

Audree looked up at Erik, her face broken, "I guess you made your choice then." She turned quickly and left, flinging the slushie to the ground from her face.

"It's okay, Tucker. Ignore her. You have us now," Lewis said and laid his arm around Erik's shoulders. Erik's eyes looked at me and I could see the empty shock they held. I heard a grunt of disgust and the quiet figure beside me left, his polished shoes clacking on the floor. Blaine's back was stiff as he followed after Audree.

I knew instantly he was angry over me not admittedly being in Glee. I set off after him, my only intent to get him to forgive me.

* * *

I found Blaine after a small search party. He was alone in the Glee room, sitting on the piano, his head down. I knew he was upset and it hurt me to know I was the one who upset him. I walked in, my Cheerios skirt swishing around my bare legs. My shoes made a soft tapping sound on the floor.

"Go away," Blaine said, not looking up at me.

I stopped, gulping. Blaine had never been truly mad at me before. "I'm sorry."

He snorted, "People like you aren't ever sorry."

"People like me?" My head dropped and I grimaced in sadness. Blaine was a close friend of mine and I couldn't stand him being mad at me.

"Yeah. People who only think of themselves. The stereotypical cheerleaders. They never care for anything except what the world can do for them," Blaine jumped off the piano and turned to look at me. "I thought you were different, Valerie."

"I am, Blaine. You're just mad," I said and started to walk closer.

He shook his head, "Glee was one of the best things to happen to me, a reprieve from the problems I had to deal with. It was the only place that I could be myself. I'm proud to be in Glee, to be part of something that matters. You just want to hide it; you're ashamed of Glee!"

I bit my lip. I was afraid of what Glee would do to what others thought of me. "I know, Blaine. When we sang that song together today, I truly meant it. I need you to be my friend, Blaine. You really do keep me normal."

Blaine shook his head angrily, "It doesn't matter, Valerie."

"Glee was the best thing that happened to me. It led me to realize that there's more to high school than having the hottest boyfriend, or being the most popular. It's about having friends too. It's about who stands by us when everyone else deserts us. I want that to be you, Blaine. You are one of the most important things Glee gave me."

"How can I believe you?" Blaine said, trying to keep up the idea that he's still mad at me, but I knew he was breaking. I took a deep breath and got ready to sing, my mind running through the lyrics. The only way Blaine would listen to me is if I sang to him through song.

_"When I look into you're eyes/ It's like watching the night sky/ Or a beautiful sunrise/ Well, there's so much they hold/ And just like them old stars/ I see that you've come so far/ To be right where you are/ How old is your soul?"_ I took Blaine's hands in mine, smiling at him. Even though the song didn't perfectly fit the situation, I was hoping that Blaine would understand it, even if a little bit.

_"Well, I won't give up on us/ Even if the skies get rough/ I'm giving you all my love/ I'm still looking up,"_ I said, my voice soft. Blaine was watching me, his stony expression slowly fading into a small smile, which he fought from appearing. I truly couldn't imagine losing Blaine as a friend.

I took a deep breath, "_And when you're nneding your space/ To do some navigating/ I'll be here patiently waiting/ To see what you find." _I wrapped my arms around Blaine's neck while I sang. For a couple seconds, his body was stiff but soon he relaxed and his arms wrapped around me.

_"'Cause even the stars they burn/ Some even fall to the earth/ We've got a lot to learn/ God knows we're worth it,"_ I sang and pulled back from our embrace, smiling. Blaine's smile was slowly showing itself, lightening the mood of the room.

Blaine opened his mouth and sang, _"No, I won't give up."_ He picked me up and sat me on the piano easily before wrapping his hands around mine, _"I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily/ I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make/ Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use/ The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake/ And in the end you're still my friend at least we did intend/ For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn/ We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in."_

_"I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am," _we sang together. I jumped off the the piano and Blaine and I began to dance. It wasn't anything near choreographed, it was the type of dancing you'd do with friends, behind close doors. It was light hearted and as we twirled together, we finished the song.

_"I won't give up on us/ Even if the skies get rough/ I'm giving you all my love/ I'm still looking up, still looking up."_ We ended holding hands, standing face to face in the middle of the choir room, both of us breathless. Blaine smiled at me and leaned in. I bit my lip, leaning forward as well, getting closer and closer until. . . we hugged, tightly together. Blaine sighed and held his arms tightly around me. His arms were under mine (since I was the taller one). I rested my cheek against his head lightly, content.

"I forgive you, Val."

* * *

**Songs in this chapter:**

_**"Better Than I Know Myself"**_** by Adam Lambert**

_**"I Won't Give Up"**_** by Jason Mraz**


	9. Cheater

**Chapter 9: Cheater**

* * *

It had come to just one week until Sectionals. Our dance lessons have made the club able to do a simple choreographed dance that looked complex and graceful. It was sure to be a hit with the judges (at least, that's what Blaine, Brittany, and I thought).

Blaine and I were hanging out. We were in my bedroom and I was curled onto the cushioned window seat. Blaine had found himself a perch in my beanbag chair in the corner beside my TV.

I smiled at him, pushing a hair back from my eyes, "How are you and Kurt?"

Blaine's eyes rose to meet me and he bit his lip. "We're fine," he said, brushing off my question. Our earlier relaxed conversation had suddenly turned stiff. He was hiding something.

"You're lying," I said, rolling my eyes. "Aren't we better friends than that?"

Blaine looked at me for a few seconds, judging whether or not he should believe me. Finally he let out a large breath he'd been holding and nodded, "We are. You can't tell anyone though. I might have. . .cheated. . .on Kurt."

My brows shot up and I leaned forward, my eyes on his, "Why?"

Blaine shrugged, "I've just been really lonley recently and I met this guy and we just. . . you know, got together. I knew it was wrong right after but I'd felt so left out by Kurt since he's in New York!"

"Does he know?" I whispered. Blaine shook his head, eyes down. "You can't hide this from him. He's going to find out."

"I know. I'll tell him when I'm in New York this weekend," Blaine answered, shifting awkwardly. I'd heard about his trip to New York to see Kurt and now saw why he wanted to go as soon as possible; the guilt from his secret must be eating him up.

"However, I do need you to promise me something," I said. Blaine looked at me, confused. "You won't cheat on anyone you care about ever again."

"Never would I dream of doing _that_ again," he said, smiling at me.

* * *

Brittany and I decided we should walk to Glee class together. She was telling me about something that Lord Tubbington had done the night before while I couldn't help but chuckle at the absurd story.

My mind wandered to different subjects though and after she finished her story, I asked, "Britt, have you been with anyone since you and Santana broke up?"

She looked at me, a deep frown on her face, "No, why?"

"Just wondering if anyone's caught your eye. A bunch of guys would kill to have you," I said, shrugging. The world turned black as hands came around my head, hiding my eyes.

"Guess who?" A new, very familiar voice said. Erik always liked to sneak up behind me, whether it was the "Guess Who" game, or just to tickle me.

I pretend to think for a bit and then said, "Santa Claus?" When Erik's hands fell away from my face, I laughed and turned around to hug him quickly.

"Not quite, Val," Erik said and kissed me lightly on the lips. "What were you two talking about?"

Brittany looked at him, her eyes cloudy, "If I'd been with anyone after Santana."

Erik's body tensed and I looked at him curiously. His eyes wer cold and empty as he watched her, "And have you?"

"Nope," Brittany said, smiling slightly. "Nobody's caught my eye."

"That's too bad, Britt," I said, touching her arm. "You're probably still hurting over Santana."

Brittany nodded, smiling sadly, "Yep. I'm just trying to get over Santana."

"I hope you find another guy," I said, touching her shoulder lightly before heading into the Glee room

* * *

.

After Glee class, I met up with Jamie. "Hey, can I come over after school today?"

"Oh, yeah. Totally. Kaylie and Robin'll be thrilled," Jamie said, smiling widely down at me. "What time will you be over?"

"I have dance lessons after school until four then Cheerios practice until five so maybe five thirty?" I said, mentally going through my time table.

Jamie smiled, "That would be great, squirt." I gave Jamie a quick parting hug and left, going down the hall towards the Glee room for dance practice. I was a bit early, but didn't think it would be a problem.

As I approached the room, I heard soft voices talking. I walked up, curious about who would be in the room. I saw Erik in the room with Brittany. He was standing in front of her, pleading with her about something.

"I can't keep doing this, Erik!" Brittany said, stomping her foot lightly. "Even Lord Tubbington is judging me for doing something wrong and he's both a smoker and part of the mafia."

Erik took her hands in his, "Britt, you have to! I can't lose Valerie."

Lose me? Why would he ever lose me? Brittany sighed, "I can't. We need to tell her. She's going to find out sometime." The words were so familiar to the conversation I had had with Blaine it was unsettling. A small ball of nervousness formed in my stomach.

"She won't find out, Britt," Erik murmured, shaking his head. Brittany leaned forward and slipped her arms around his waist, she looked up at him, her body close.

"I'll let you handle it, then," she whispered and stood on her tip toes, her lips pressing against Erik's.

I blinked multiple times, taking a few steps back. I turned around, numb to everything. I'd never thought Erik would _cheat_ on me. We had an amazing relationship, I'd thought, and neither of us really ever fought.

"Blaine!" I yelled when I saw him with TIna. I ran up to him, completely cutting her off with what she was saying. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly, the tears finally pouring out of my face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his arms coming around me. He rubbed my back.

I shook my head, "Just hold me."

* * *

I took the day off of dance lesson, unable to think of what it would be like to be around both Brittany and Erik. Instead, I got in my car and drove to Jamie's. Blaine had agreed to help with the dance lessons. When I arrived, I knocked lightly on Jamie's house door. He poked his head out, "You're earlier than I expected."

"I just couldn't go to my practices," I whispered.

"What's wrong?"

I sighed and murmured, "Erik cheated on me with Brittany." Jamie's eyes widened and he instantly hugged me, comforting me. In a flurry of action, I found myself at the modern island in his kitchen, a hot chocolate in front of me.

"What are you going to do?" Jamie asked, rubbing my back.

I ran my hand through my ponytail, "I guess I'm going to break up with him." I sniffled lightly and shook my head. "I can't be with him, now."

"It will be all right, Val," Jamie whispered, holding me and whispering about how it will all be okay.

* * *

I'd ignored Erik's calls. I didn't want to talk to him at all, unable to figure out what I would do. I mean, it was a no brainer that I should break up with him but something made me not want too. Maybe it was the year of us being together, but I just didn't want to see his face at all.

I was sitting in my room, curled on the bed. Jamie was on the chaise at the end of my bed, laying across it, eating popcorn from a bowl in his lap. Blaine was on the bed with me, flipping through the channels.

"There's never anything on," Blaine whined, leaning his head down on my shoulder.

Jamie laughed, "There's tons of good things. You just have no taste!"

"Just because you want to watch people mindlessly killing things."

"And you want to watch sappy romantic chick flick!"

"I've watched manly shows before!" Blaine said indignantly. Jamie laughed at him, shaking his head. Even though they seemed to be fighting, I knew it was all in jest. Over the past couple days, Blaine and Jamie had become good friends.

"Like what, pansy?"

"Football!" Blaine was still clicking through channels. Suddenly, I bolted forward, my hand on Blaine's chest.

"Stop! _Harry Potter and the Goblet of FIre_!" I yelled excitedly, bouncing up and down excitedly.

Jamie rolled his eyes, groaning. "No more Harry Potter, Val!"

A sudden banging interrupted Harry speaking. Jamie perked up from his pouty mood, "Pizza's here!" He said in a sing-song voice.

I laughed and ran down the stairs, Jamie and Blaine eagerly following me. I threw open the door, looking out into the night, "Hello?"

Erik stood awkardly on the front step of my house, his blonde hair in his eyes. He kicked the ground then watched me, "Val. . . You haven't talked to me for a few days. You're ignoring my calls."

Jamie stepped up, "Don't talk to her, Erik."

"She obviously doesn't want you around," Blaine agreed, arms crossed angrily.

I shook my head, sighing, "No, guys. It's fine. Everything's fine. I need to talk to him." I stepped forward, pushing a strand of hair back. "Leave us alone."

Jamie and Blaine hesitated before leaving us alone, heading back upstairs. I shut the door, going out of the house with him.

"I overheard you speaking with Brittany. I know you cheated on me," I whispered. Erik's eyes widened and he leaned against the siding, groaning.

"That's why you haven't been talking to me," he said, one eye focused on me.

I nodded, "Of course."

"What if I told you it wasn't on purpose and I wholeheartedly regret it?"

I shook my head, "I'd know it's a lie." I laughed bitterly, "We're over, Erik. That's it."

My hand grabbed the doorknob and I opened it. Erik touched his hand on my shoulder, saying, "So the entire last year of dating led to this?"

"Goodbye, Erik," I answered and entered the house, not looking back.


	10. Sectionals

**Chapter 10: Sectionals**

* * *

The week started anew and Blaine and I met in the choir room for early practice. After I'd broken up with Erik, I'd talked to Mr Schuester about switching my partners. Instead of dancing with Erik, my partner was Blaine. However, though we could both dance insanely well, we had decided last week to work on the two of us together.

I had been waiting for Blaine for about ten minutes when he finally came in. His eyes were slightly red and wet from tears. I stopped him, holding his arms, "Blaine, what happened?"

He sniffled, shaking, "I told Kurt that I cheated on him. He broke up with me." Though I wanted to support my friend, I found it really hard to be sympathetic when Erik had just cheated on me.

"That. . . stinks," I answered, wrapping my arms around him. I'd been able to ignore the dark storm that hovered over my mood since I'd broken up with Erik, but seeing Blaine in the same depressing mood made me want to strike out and do something to make both of us feel better. I smiled mischievously, "Hey, Blaine. What makes both of us feel better?"

"Chocolate and chick flicks?" Blaine whined, looking up at me. I shook my head and smiled widely.

"Singing!" I looked at the piano man, whispering my song choice and then turned back to the crying Blaine.

"_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing/ Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in,_" I took Blaine's face in my hands, staring into his eyes. "_'Cause I got time while she got freedom/ 'Cause when a heart breaks , no, it don't break even._"

Blaine sniffled, his head rising as I sang and he caught on to the lyrics. When the next part was ready, Blaine stepped forward, "_Her best days were some of my worst/ She finally et a man that's gonna put her first/ While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping/ 'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even. . . even. . . no!"_

"_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?/ And what am I supposed to do when I'm all choked up that you're okay?_" We sang together, bouncing with the rhythm. "_I'm falling to pieces, yeah/ I'm falling to pieces._"

We then began to practice different parts of the dance, just letting one part flow to another. We went with the music, let it consume us as I sang, "_They say bad things happen for a reason/ But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding/ 'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving/ And when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even. . . no!"_

"_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?/ And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're okay?_" Blaine sang, our eyes locked together.

"_I'm falling to pieces, yeah._"

"_I'm falling to pieces, yeah._"

"_I'm falling to pieces._" I sang while Blaine said in the background, "_One still in love while the others leaving._"

He sang, "_I'm falling to pieces,"_ and I finished with, "_'Cause when a heart breaks, no, they don't break even._"

As the song finished, we found ourselves in each others arms, our breath heavy. Blaine's eyes flicked to my lips, then he slowly leaned forward, his lips pressing against mine. My lips opened in response, answering easily to his mouth.

After a couple seconds, I pulled back slightly, our faces still close to each other. I chuckled, "That was. . ."

"Weird. . ."

I nodded, pulling away, "I'm just not interested in you for some reason. . ."

"I'm definitely still gay."

"Then that's settled."

"Yep!"

* * *

We were on the bus ride to Sectionals and I was half asleep, my head on Blaine's shoulder. I mumbled softly in my half sleep, cuddling into Blaine. You'd think things would be weird after we practically made out in the Glee room, but we'd mutually agreed that it was too weird and neither of us wanted it.

In just twenty minutes, we would be at Sectionals. We were competing with Haverbrook School for the Deaf and the Dalton Academy Warblers. Most members of Glee were completely sure we would defeat both teams and move on to Regionals. Being new, I couldn't help but be nervous. Blaine and I had talked about Dalton, him explaining their "style". He said with our co-ed popular dance song, we would blow them out of the water.

As the bus pulled to a stop, I pushed Blaine's shoulder slightly. "Wake up, Blaine. It's time to get off the bus," I murmured.

He groaned and opened his eyes, his hazel meeting my blue. They were smiling at me, friendly. Then they slipped to a spot just past my face, hardening. Confused, I turned to the side, my eyes meeting the one person on the bus that I didn't want to speak too (maybe excluding the peppy blonde at the front of the bus with Tina). Dark chocolate eyes matched with blonde hair stood before me.

My heart fell into my stomach and I turned away quickly. I hadn't spoken to Erik since we broke up. Blaine's hands touched my arm lightly and he looked me in the eye, judging what he should do. After ascertaining that I was still avoiding my ex, Blaine glared up at Erik.

"What do you want?" he said, almost seeming to growl.

Erik's pants rustled. My shoulders tightened as I expected him to touch me but he only said, "I wanted to speak with Valerie."

"She doesn't want to talk to you," Blaine said, curling a protective arm around me. Though many people wouldn't believe it, I hated not wanting to speak with him. I wanted to be the better person and be unaffected by what he'd done. Although most people believed me to be a heartless bitch, he'd been my boyfriend for a year and I had believed I loved him. He'd been my closest friend and my only ally at some times. But now I couldn't even look him in the face.

Erik snorted, "Don't be childish, Val."

Blaine half stood, glaring at Erik, "Leave now, Erik."

"What are you going to do to me, gay boy?" Erik sneered, leaning closer. "You can't keep me from talking to her."

In answer, Blaine shrugged, still oozing hatred, "I can protect her from you, even if you try to scare me. Just leave her alone, Erik. You don't know how much you're hurting her."

Erik laughed and I turned in surprise, not expecting him to find this situation _funny_. Blaine touched my back lightly, also surprised. Erik's head was back as he laughed then he shook his head and looked back at Blaine.

"You really are stupid if you think _Valerie_ is hurt by what I did. She's just using you to get back to me. She's a cruel, black-hearted girl, Blaine. Valerie doesn't care about anyone, even though she pretends. I should know, I was with her for a year," Erik said. My eyes widened in surprise. He'd always been insanely sweet when we'd been dating. Is that what he really thought of me?

"Then why do you want to talk to me?" I whispered, unable to speak louder, almost scared of what he would say. Blaine rubbed my back and I knew he was no longer focused on Erik, but more on comforting me.

"I wanted to know if you were still pissed. Why are you keeping up this act of being 'hurt', Val? We all know you don't care about me cheating on you."

"I don't need to defend myself. Leave me alone, Erik," I said, my eyes down. He snorted and began to leave to get off the bus. I raised my head and called after him, "And don't call me Val."

Erik's head turned towards me and he rolled his eyes before taking Brittany's hand and exiting the bus. I ran a hand through my ponytail and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. Blaine hugged me and smiled at me, "Let's go win Sectionals!" He grabbed my hand as his warm arms disappeared, pulling me off of the bus, into the auditorium of Dalton Academy.

* * *

As we waited for the announcement for New Directions to come on the stage, the nervousness built in my stomach. My first ever competition in Glee and I was the lead female singer for one of the songs. I couldn't tell if I was ready and I self-consciously smoothed my tight, red, high-necked, sequin dress. The guys were dressed in red button-ups with black dress pants.

Blaine stood beside me, his hand in mine. He looked up at me (he was, after all, two inches shorter than me) and frowned, "Nervous?"

I nodded and stared straight ahead of me, "Completely. I'm freaking out."

"Just relax, Val. It's amazing on stage. Everything just seems to melt away until it's just you and the music. With the lights on you, you can barely see the audience. It's amazing!" Blaine said, rubbing his thumb over the top of my hand.

"I definitely hope so," I whispered, closing my eyes tightly and taking deep breaths.

"_William McKinley. On in five minutes,_" a voice said from a speaker overhead.

Mr Schuester excitedly ran to the middle of the room, "Okay, everyone! Now's it. First performance of the season! Bring it in!" He put his hand in the middle and we all cheered for the team.

We all turned and walked onto the stage, preparing for the non-dance song, which would be preformed by the entire club. As the music began, we all began to clap, heads bowed. Sam raised his head to begin singing, stepping forward and holding the mic to his lips, "_Paranoia is in bloom/ The PR transmissions will resume/ They'll try to push drugs that keep us all dumbed down/ And hope that we will see the truth around."_

Blaine stepped forward, his mic raising also as Sam seemed to 'shut down', his head dropping back with the rest of us. Blaine began to sing, "_So come on/ Another promise, another seed/ Another packaged lie to keep us trapped in greed/ And all the green belts wrapped around our minds/ And endless red tape to keep the truth confined._"

Everyone raised their heads and said, "_So come on/ They will not force us/ They will stop degrading us/ They will not control us/ We will be victorious/ So come on!_"

I took a deep breath and continued singing as all the others lined up behind me, "_Interchanging mind control/ Come let the revolution take its toll/ If you could flick the switch and open your third eye/ You see that we should never be afraid to die._"

As I stepped back into the line of other members, Tina stepped forward, "_So come on/ Rise up and take the power back/ It's time the fat cats had a heart attack/ You know that their time's coming to an end/ We have to unify and watch our flag ascend."_

In unison, we all sang the chorus, "_So come on/ They will not force us/ They will stop degrading us/ They will not control us/ We will be victorious/ So come on!"_ When the song ended after one more chorus, everyone's heads bowed and the dance song began. As the next song began, we all started to stomp and clap to the beat, all of us walking to our spots.

When Blaine began singing, we began the dance, "_So this is what you meant/ When you said that you were spent/ And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit/ Right to the top/ Don't hold back/ Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain-check."_ The music was simple steps and partner dances. Spinning from one side to the other, jumps that were boosted by our male counterparts. It was high energy and Brittany and I hadn't originally thought the Glee kids could do it.

"_I don't ever wanna let you down/ I don't ever want to leave this town,_" I sang as Blaine bent and flipped me over his shoulder easily while everyone else twirled with their partners. "_'Cause after all/ The city never sleeps at night."_

Everyone sang together for the chorus. Although I had wanted it to be only a duet, Mr Schuester had informed me that wasn't how 'New Directions does things.' "_It's time to begin, isn't it?/ I get a little bit bigger but then, I'll admit/ I'm just the same as I was/ Now don't you understand/ That I'm never changing who I am."_

I sang the next part, holding onto Blaine tightly as he twirled me high above his head, "_So this is where you fell/ And I am left to sell/ The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell/ RIght to the top/ Don't look back/ Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain-check."_

Blaine sang the part I sang last time and twirled me around him, effortlessly almost, "_I don't ever want to let you down/ I don't ever wanna leave this town/ 'Cause after all/ This city never sleeps at night."_

Everyone sang the chorus twice more. As the last chorus note sounded, the male in each group raised the female above their head and then lightly set them on the ground, unmoving as the next part began.

Blaine and I were the only ones that moved. As Blaine, sang , he lifted me up then set me down, turning away from me and to the right of the stage as he came to his knees, "_This road never looked so lonely!"_

"_This house doesn't burn down slowly!_" I sang, jumping over Blaine's kneeling form lightly and twirling as I knelt to look into his eyes. As we sang the next two lines together, we both rose to standing, "_To ashes, to ashes/ It's time to begin isn't it?"_ The rest of the chorus continued as usual and on the last note of the song, everyone came to a kneel, heads down. The lights were gone and applause was heard from everywhere in the auditorium.

We all stood and bowed before leaving the stage. My heart was bursting with excitement at having gotten through the performance without a mistake. I leaped up and wrapped my arms and legs around Blaine's back- an impromptu piggy back ride. "I did it!"

As the Haverbrook School for the Deaf students left to perform, an attractive Dalton Academy boy walked up. He had brown hair and flashing green eyes and an almost snake like grin. Blaine set me down and glared at him, "Sebastian."

He sighed, "You're still mad?"

"You blinded me for a bit!" Blaine said. Confused, I couldn't understand what they were talking about. The two boys obviously had a past and I didn't want to get in the middle of it. I turned and left Blaine to his conversation, distractedly walking down a hall towards the bathroom, unable to go to the dressing room and face Brittany and Erik alone.

As I turned a corner, a boy with shaggy black hair was getting a drink from a water fountain. I was about to enter the bathroom when he stood and stopped me, "I wouldn't go in there. Some girl is retching and I don't think that would be very nice to listen to." I assumed it was probably Quincey as all the Haverbrook girls were on stage and Dalton had no girls.

"I'll wait. Thanks for telling me," I smiled and leaned past him, leaning down to take a drink from the water fountain to soothe my aching throat from singing. My hair fell into the bowl in the fountain and I groaned. Cold hands touched my neck and I stiffened. Surprise flitted through me as I realized the guy was holding my hair back.

"You're in New Directions aren't you?" he asked as I finished my drink. I pulled back and wiped my mouth slightly. He let my hair go and leaned against the wall. His eyes were a piercing dark blue and seemed to stare into me.

I nodded and stood awkwardly in front of him, "Yeah. What's your name?"

He flicked his hair from his eyes, "Luca Ashworth." He said, "And yours?"

"Valerie West," I pushed a strand of hair back. "What school do you go to? Your not from William McKinley."

"How do you know?"

I looked at him incredulously, "I'm head cheerleader and everyone at William McKinley knows who I am."

He laughed, "You caught me. I don't go to William McKinley."

"And you're not from Haverbrook, as you hear well."

"Also true."

"So. . . Dalton?"

He smiled lightly and shook his head, "I have to say no." He laughed, "I couldn't imagine going to an _all boys_ school. That would be torture."

I chuckled and said, "Tell me which school."

"You'll have to guess."

"We'll probably never see each other again."

He pursed his lips, thinking to himself. Then he stepped forward and took my hand in his, pulling out a pen from his leather jacket. He scrawled some numbers on my hand and then stepped back. Though his hands were still cold, where they had touched, my skin tingled. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. As I looked over the boy, Luca, I decided he was insanely attractive. I knew I wasn't ready for a _relationship_ but we could still be friends.

"Here's my number. We can meet up for coffee some time," he said and I heard a voice call his name from down the hall. His head snapped up and he smiled at me. His smile was sweet and friendly. "I have to go. My brother's calling. Call me?"

I nodded and answered, "If I get time, yeah."

He smirked and leaned his head down, taking my hand in his and kissing the back softly, then turning it over and kissing the heel of my palm, "Enchante." He leaned back and stared at me for a second before leaving down the hall.

Though kissing my hand was as cheesy as a guy could get, I couldn't help the odd flurry in my chest as blush rushed back to my checks. I couldn't wait to call him, to be swept up in someone that wasn't Erik.

* * *

As I rejoined the group for the results, I stood at front with Blaine. I looked at him and whispered, "How did it go with Sebastian?"

"Supposedly he turned over a new leaf," Blaine answered and took my hand in his, smiling at me.

We both anxiously waited for the results. A heavily made up woman came on stage, "Hello everybody! I'd like to say thank you for comin'!" The woman had a heavy Southern accent and bushy blonde hair. She leaned forward to speak into the mic, "Wasn't this an ah-mazin' group of kids?!" The auditorium clapped lightly.  
"Now, second place runner-up is. . . The Dalton Academy Warblers!" Everyone politely clapped and Sebastian took the trophy, a broken smile on his face. He was upset they hadn't won but wasn't over board angry.

She smiled widely and looked at the sheet, "And you're 2013 Sectionals winners is. . . William McKinley High's New Directions!" The New Directions kids all hugged each other and Blaine and I tightly hugged. The woman gave us the first place trophy and we both held it up for the world to see.

Regionals, here we come!

* * *

**Songs in this Chapter:**

_**"Breakeven (Falling to Pieces)"**_** by The Script**

_**"Uprising"**_** by Muse**

_**"It's Time"**_** by Imagine Dragons**

* * *

Dress Link:  . ?productid=122&cat=74&page=1&send_isJS=Y&send_browser=YNN|Mozilla|5|Win32|Y|1366|768|Shockwave+Flash|Silverlight+Plug-In|WildTangent+Games%20App%20V2%20Presence%20Detector|iTunes+Application%20Detector|Java+Deployment%20Toolkit%|Windows+Live%C2%99%20Photo%20Gallery|Adobe+Acrobat


	11. Luca

**Chapter 11: Luca**

* * *

"So this is your first year in show choir?" Luca asked, eyes wide in surprise. We were sitting together at a small table at the Lima Bean. I'd called him not even a week after we met and he'd agreed to meet me the following Friday for coffee.

I nodded and smiled, taking a sip of the frozen mocha before me, "Yeah. Glee is the lowest club on the totem pole at William McKinley."

"Really? At my school, the Glee club is the top of everything," he said, swirling his straw around.

I smirked and bit my lip before asking, "So, uh, what school would that be?" I looked up at him through my lashes, curious about what school he went to and why he was so secretive about it.

"Do you have any guess?"

"Not William McKinley, not Dalton, not Haverbrook?" I said again, making sure I remembered exactly what schools he _didn't_ go to. "North Central High School?" I guessed, shrugging a shoulder. I didn't care about any of the schools around Ohio. What schools are there?

Luca shook his head and took a long drink of his coffee, "That's not even in Ohio, Valerie." He said, chuckling at me. After a pause in conversation, he said, "You sang insanely well at Sectionals."

I blushed and lowered my head trying to hide it, "Thanks."

"Don't hide your face," Luca said and his cold finger touched my chin, lifting my head up. "You're beautiful when you blush."

I groaned mentally at myself. When had I ever became the blushing girl that guys could so easily play with? I was Valerie West, queen bee of William McKinley High and the prettiest girl in all of Lima, maybe even all of Ohio. "Do you have any siblings?"

Luca smiled at me and his pearly teeth shined at me, "I have a brother. His name is Garrett."

"I don't have any siblings. I would love to have someone," I said wistfully. My parents were never home, so not having any siblings led to a lonely life. Most days I'd gone over to Jamie's or Erik's but since I broke up with Erik, I'd almost become a burden at my cousin's house, spending every other day there after school. Maybe if I'd had a sibling, I could bear to stay at home; I think it would be nice to share the echoing emptiness with _something_ else.

"It has it's good moments. When we were younger, we would argue about everything. We never got along and we thought we hated each other. When I turned thirteen, we just stopped talking," Luca's gaze seemed to look into the distance. "We've never gotten closer. I barely know him now." I listened quietly to him. There was sadness in his voice and as his eyes refocused, that sadness still hung around him. "I'm over-sharing, aren't I?"

"No, of course not," I answered, and placed my hand over his on the table. It was the only thing I could think of to do to help him.

Luca took a deep breath and stared at me appreciatively. Then he stood up and threw his coffee casually into the nearby trash can. I threw my cup into the can and followed him to his car. He turned and looked at me, "Let's go to the park."

I smiled at his impulsive decision and slipped into his car with him. As we sped off to the park, we listened to songs and talked nonsense. A simple ten minute drive and as we parked, the radio started playing a song.

Luca smiled at me, "Sing with me?" I nodded and he took a deep breath, "_Lately I been, I been losing sleep/ Dreaming about the things that we could be/ But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard/ Said no more counting dollars/ We'll be counting stars/ Yeah, we'll be counting stars."_

I smiled and got out of the car as he did and left the doors open, the music booming so we could hear it from outside of the car. He smiled, "Just dance, let loose."

I looked at him for a second and smiled as we both started to dance together, jumping around and acting silly. _"I see this life/ Like a swinging vine/ Swing my heart across the line/ In my face is flashing signs/ Seek it out and ye shall find,"_ Luca sang, dance with me and just swinging me around. We twirled once and I stood in front of him.

His hands were on my hips and I leaned forward as I sang, "_Old, but I'm not that old/ Young, but I'm not that bold/ And I don't think the world is sold/ I'm just doing what we're told."_

He smiled at me and raised me up so I was over his head. I arched my back and smiled as I sang, his arms tight and _warm_ around me, "_I-I-I feel something so right/ By doing the wrong thing/ And I-I-I feel something so wrong/ By doing the right thing!_"

We sang together as he put me down, ours faces inches from each other, "_I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie. Everything that kills me makes me feel alive."_

"_Lately I been, I been losing sleep/ Dreaming about the things that we could be/ But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard/ Said no more counting dollars/ We'll be counting stars/ Lately I been, I been losing sleep/ Dreaming about the things that we could be/ But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard/ Said no more counting dollars/ We'll be counting stars/ We'll be, we'll be counting stars,_" we sang, dancing like children, just hopping around, our hands in each other. It may look absurd to anyone who looked, two teenagers, almost adults, jumping around and singing to a song, but it was insanely carefree and _fun._

I ran away from him and did a twisting, vaguely ballet jump before skipping backwards as I sang to him, "_I feel the love/ And I feel it burn/ Down this river every turn/ Hope is our four letter word/ Make that money/ Watch it burn!"_

He ran towards me picking me up in circles, twirling me around. I could feel both of us growing closer and I couldn't help but revel in the idea that Luca and I might date. Even though I knew we shouldn't, that it would be considered a rebound, I wanted to be with Luca. We may not know each other well, but we could. I wanted to _kiss_ him and I wanted him to _want_ me. Erik wasn't even in the picture anymore, but it was so soon after we broke up (only a month since I saw him cheating on me).

"_Old, But I'm not that old/ Young, but I'm not that bold/ And I don't think the world is sold/ I'm just doing what we're told/ And I-I-I feel something so wrong/ In doing the right thing/ I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie/ Everything that drowns me makes me want to fly,_" Luca sang, letting me down at the end of his song.

We joined together for the chorus and this time we danced a more choreographed dance. It was almost good enough to be equal to the choreographed dance we did for Sectionals, "_Lately I been, I been losing sleep/ Dreaming about the things that we could be/ But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard/ Said no more counting dollars/ We'll be counting stars!"_

We stood face to face again, faces close and breaths mingling. As he sang, quieter than before, I clapped along. The moment seemed almost intimate as his eyes stared into mine, "_Take that money/ Watch it burn/ Sink in the river/ The lessons I learned."_ He repeated it three times and as the song swelled, he wrapped his arms around me and whispered, "_Everything that kills me. . ."_ I knew what he was going to do. He was going to kiss me. I wanted him to, and I knew that I wanted to kiss him back. I didn't want to make this relationship seem fake because I might not be over Erik. I wanted to heal and continue on with my life. Should I kiss him?

"_. . .Makes me feel alive!"_ I sang, twirling out of his arms easily, guilt seeping into me when he didn't join me in the chorus. I hadn't wanted to hurt him. I hadn't wanted to make him feel like I was leading him on. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't using him as my rebound. That what I wanted was _real._ We didn't even know each other that well.

When the song ended, Luca walked up to me. I'd fallen in a heap on the ground, sighing with regret. I hated not kissing those pouty, kissable lips. He sat by me and leaned back on his arms, watching me.

"Why did you pull away?" He asked after a pause.

I licked my lips and looked at him, watching his blue eyes. I wanted to like him for _him_ and get to know him. "I just broke up with my ex a month ago. I don't want to waste what we could have just because I'm not over him. I want to wait a little bit before I start something new."

He nodded and flicked his hair from his eyes, "Is that it?"

"I do want something to maybe happen eventually. But for now, I just want to be friends. Maybe in a month, something may be different," I watched him, anxious to know what his answer would be. Would he be okay with 'just friends'? Or would this be the end?

"It's fine. Don't fret. I understand."

I let out a breath I was holding and smiled at him, relaxed again.

* * *

Blaine and I were hanging out at my house, relaxing in my backyard pool. I was on a floatie and he was half on half off the end of mine, talking with me. "So. . . what happened?" he asked, eyes focused on me.

I looked at him, confused, "What do you mean?" Was he asking about Luca? I hadn't told him because I hadn't known how. Being as Luca was in a different Glee club, he was instantly the enemy. Blaine was serious about Glee and I didn't want to upset him. Which was probably absurd since he had once been the 'enemy' when he first started dating Kurt.

"You aren't all broken up about Erik anymore. You didn't avoid him in class today," Blaine said. "You also asked Brittany how Lord Tubbington was and you haven't talked to her since _it_ happened. So what changed?"

I bit my lip and gave in, unable to hold a secret from my best friend, "I met this guy at Sectionals. He's insanely cute and sweet. We went on a sort of date yesterday."

"Rebound?"

"We're not dating, Blaine," I said, glaring at him. "I need to get over Erik first. We're just friends, for now." Blaine's incredulous look soon soothed.

"What's he look like?" Blaine gushed, smiling at me, reading for all the 'juicy' details.

I smiled, "Shaggy black hair. Beautiful blue eyes. He's around 6'2". He's insanely sweet and he can sing really well." I paused and Blaine stared at me expectantly. After a couple moments, I asked, "What?"

"Well, what's his name?!" Blaine said, exasperated that he should have to ask me. Right now he was acting more gay than usual. It was almost unnerving.

I grinned and looked down, "Luca."

"Luca. . . Ashworth?" he asked, pulling back, the smile slipping off his face.

"How'd you know?"

Blaine pinched the bridge of his nose, his head down in consternation. "Luca Ashworth is the star of Vocal Adrenaline, Valerie!"

"That's Carmel, right?" I asked, my memory fuzzy.

Blaine groaned, "And our biggest rivals! Don't do this to yourself. It doesn't end good."

Instantly, I bristled. He can't _tell_ me what to do! "How do you know?!"

"Rachel Berry dated Jesse St. James from Vocal Adrenaline. Almost the same scenario. He betrayed her and it broke her heart," Blaine said softly. "I just don't want you hurt."

"Blaine, I'm not Rachel, and Luca's not Jesse. Trust me and let me make my own decisions," I said, looking at him.

"There is nothing I can do to convince you not to think of dating him?"

"Nothing."

"Then I will trust you, Val. That's all I can do."

* * *

**Songs in this Chapter:**

**"**_**Counting Stars"**_** by OneRepublic**


End file.
